Unchained Rhapsody
by CJzilla
Summary: The Agency's back! And they will stop at nothing to get their top agent back. Mitsuki's past won't let her go. Both of her greatest secrets are in danger of being revealed. Her past and her love for Mikey.
1. Kappa High Voltage

Hola Motherhopers! CJzilla here shellin' out with another "Kappa Mikey" fiction! The idea for this fic ain't mine. Earthbender7KM and friends shot the concept to me and ask that I bring their ideas to life, since I apparently got mad Kappa Mikey writing skills! (CJzilla whips out samurai sword and sliced up a grilled cheese sandwich)

IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!

So please, most honorable Kappa Mikey fans... read. (CJzilla bows honorably)

As I tower over this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R MOTHERHOPERS. Flame, fluff, love me, hate me... don't care.

Disclaimer: CJzilla does not own anything to do with "Kappa Mikey". I do own reviews.

* * *

"**LilyMu**!"

_The LilyMu Action Team's hover jet soared through the air, the roar of its engines echoing through the city of Tokyo. Weaving through the web of tall buildings the jet slowed as four costumed crime-fighters jumped out of the aircraft. Falling to the paved jungle below the superhero team raced down an empty street._

_"There's Gonard! Our scanners were right!" the blue-haired tough girl Mitsuki pointed. "He is trying to plunge Tokyo into another dimension!"_

_In the distance, there was a tall foreboding figure of a ray gun draining reality from the sky in the form of a black hole. And a laugh from the ray gun's owner, the evil villain Gonard._

_"Run, run, run as fast as you can Lily-Flops!" Gonard jeered. "Can you stop me and my evil plan?"_

_More maniacal laughter from the LilyMu Team's archenemy._

_"Faster team!" the LilyMu leader extraordinaire, the American Mikey Simon called out to his team. "We can't let Gonard destroy our dimension!"_

_"Guano Guano!" Guano the team's plushy one-line wonder replied._

_The rift in reality was growing bigger and bigger._

_"We'll never make it!" LilyMu sweetheart Lily cried out._

_"We have to! Reality depends on it!" Mikey returned and poured on more steam._

_The whole LilyMu team went into a full-on sprint, racing to save our dimension. _

……_. And running… and_ running… and runnin'.

Winded Guano tripped and fell and the rest of the LilyMu team tripped on the fuzzy purple dude, falling flat on their faces. They were rocketed off of the prop treadmill and smashed against the studio's wall.

"_**CUT**_!" Guano shouted, the plushy director being at the bottom of the pile of actors.

The sound of a bell cut through the air and the cameras stopped filming. There was a chorus of pain-laced "_Ow_"s and "_Oooh_"s from Lily, Mitsuki, Mikey and Guano who were still tangled in a heap. Gonard, out of concern, came walking over to his fellow actors/friends/co-workers.

"MY HAIR!!" Lily screeched, sitting up from sitting on Mitsuki's back.

Mitsuki groaned, her feet over her head.

"My head, neck, chest, toe, and knee," the blue-haired actress complained.

"All right!" Guano snarled angrily as he tried to wriggle out from under Mikey's armpit. "_Who's the wise guy who messed with the set's treadmill_?!"

"That was me," Mikey groaned out of pain as he peeling himself from under Lily and Mitsuki. "Yeah, me and Gonard didn't have a clay pigeon launcher for our spitball firing range so we cranked up the treadmill on the highest setting."

Cut to last night. Mikey Simon and Gonard were armed with malt straws and their paper scripts for ammo. Setting dinner plates on LilyMu Studio's prop treadmill and setting the machine for "maximum overdrive", the American actor and his best friend shot spitballs at the dinnerware.

Back to the here and now… Guano's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I was the best spitballer!" Gonard cheered, head inflating with happy.

"You realize you just confessed to _TWO_ bad things Mikey?" Guano held up two of his plushy fingers. "First, messing with the treadmill and second, you two just destroyed three whole sets of dishes! MY DISHES!"

Mikey and Gonard glanced at each other, before nodding and giving Guano a mischievous look. Gonard zipped up to Guano and seized him by the back of his purple, fuzzy, plushy costume.

"Catch the director!" the big actor called into the air. "GO LONG MIKEY!"

"PUT ME DOWN GONARD!" Guano snarled.

But the purple dude was put into traction.

"It's Mikey Simon in the clear!" the American actor said like a sports anchor as he went running. "And Gonard is boxed in!"

Being the lovable spaz Gonard is, he took Mikey for real.

"_**SAVE**_ YOURSELF GUANO!" Gonard screamed and tossed the purple like a football.

Screaming as he was thrown like some sorry pigskin, Guano flew through the air. As the boys had a less than mature moment, the girls stood by, watching with a sweat-drop.

"Ugh," Lily scoffed rolling her eyes as Guano flew through the air. "Spazzes."

Mikey ran around the studio with Guano under his arm and Gonard chasing him. Just then Ozu and Yes Man came walking into the studio. The all-powerful producer sweat-dropped as he watched Mikey, Guano and Gonard running around. Then the American leading-man came running up to Ozu.

"Hold this!" Mikey said, dropping the purple Guano into Ozu's arms.

Blinking at Guano in his hands, Ozu didn't see Gonard until it was too late. The LilyMu producer was tackled by two-hundred-twenty pounds of Gonard. In a cloud of dust, purple fur and sneakers, the director, producer and actor went tumbling. Mikey, Lily, Yes Man and Mitsuki watched what happened.

"Fumble at the Ozu yard-line!" Gonard cheered. "That's one for the boys back home!"

The actor had the plushy director in his hand and he spiked Guano onto Ozu. Both Ozu and Guano groaned, their limbs twitching. Lily was the first to break the surprised silence with a gut busting guffaw.

"Ozu!" Yes Man cried, running to his boss's side.

Mikey walked up to Gonard, Guano and Ozu.

"Nice play! By yours truly!" Mikey beamed, giving Lily a suave wink.

The blond, temperamental actress winced and scoffed as she barfed a little.

"MIKEY SIMON!" producer Ozu hopped to his feet, an anime bandage on his head. "GONARD!"

The American actor and the Japanese actor gulped.

"How many times must I tell you?!" Ozu blasted, his head inflating with annoyance, before he poofed down to his normal size. "Throwing your fellow actor is dangerous."

"NEVER RUN WITH SISSORS!" Yes Man cried somehow holding a pair of scissors.

Gonard sweat-dropped as Mikey breathed a sigh in relief. But in his normal fashion, Ozu had just begun their rake over the coals.

"And look what you've done to my studio!!" Ozu fumed, his head inflating to the size of the room. "I can't leave you alone for five minuets!"

"PROBLEM CHILD!" Yes Man wagged his finger at the two actors.

As the girls watched the boys get chewed out and Ozu's blood pressure shoot through the air, Mitsuki turned to Lily.

"Hey Lily! It's Wednesday night!" the blue-haired actor cheered. "What do you have planned?"

Lily anime froze her eyes wide.

"Did you just say "Wednesday night"?!" the blond actress gasped.

Mitsuki sweat-dropped, her green eyes wide.

"Y-yeah," she answered poofing down to a small chibi. "What's wrong?"'

Lily smacked her forehead.

"I've got community service to do," Lily silently anime cried.

Mitsuki cringed.

"Ooo," she tried to sound perky at her friend's predicament. "Well… at least you'll be… busy!"

Lily huffed, a shadow hanging over her pretty features.

"Yeah, well, there's _one_ perk to my anger management classes," she groaned, then grabbed handfuls of her hair. "This wouldn't have happened if those little kids were better behaved!"

Cut to last Tuesday.

Lily was in the park with her friends when a Frisbee flew through the air and hit her in the butt. It caught Lily off guard and it made her lose her balance. Falling on her face, in a mud puddle, the actress was now filthy. To add to her embarrassment and rage, the little kids that had thrown the flying toy stomped over to her. They accused her of having a big butt. The LilyMu sweetheart jumped to her feet and began chasing the kids, screaming that she's tear off their arms, put them through a meat-grinder, make meatloaf out of their dismembered arms and make them eat it.

Back to the studio.

Mitsuki held in a laugh.

"Well, you are a little… easy to infuriate, Lily," she stated carefully.

Lily scoffed like it wasn't true.

"Excuse me?" the blond put her hands on her hips, head inflating as she pouted. "I am in complete control of my temper!"

Just then Yoshi came walking by and accidentally stepped on her boot. Lily's head inflated with fury at seeing a big black scuff on her favorite costume boots.

"Sorry Lil-" Yoshi sweat-dropped before he was grabbed by the shirt and hurled across the room by the angered actress.

The cameraman screamed and was thrown out a window. They heard several car tires lock up, more screams from Yoshi and then the sound of a vehicle pile-up. Mitsuki watched the whole ordeal with a sweat-drop hanging on her face.

"That'll teach that klutzy cameraman to step on my personage!" Lily stuck her nose in the air as she walked over to her friend.

Then the LilyMu actress caught the look on her best friend's face. Then she sweat-dropped.

"All right, maybe there's room for _some_ improvement," Lily admitted, stressing the word "some" as her face heated with anime blush lines.

"People will warm up to you more Lily, if you just watch how mad you get," Mitsuki voiced innocently. "It works for me!"

Mitsuki's head inflated with joy as a random bird chirp sounded through the conversation. Lily scoffed.

"Yeah right," she rolled her eyes, the sound of a cougar filling the air. "You let people walk all over you. Maybe you should take some anger classes so you don't become as spineless as Guano."

Enforcing her point, Lily motioned for the purple actor/director/writer/fuzzy dude who Ozu was _still_ standing on. Mitsuki's eyes teared up before she got annoyed.

"I can too be firm!" the blue-haired actress's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Lily gave her a jeering smile.

"How long has it been since that little friend-ship bracelet escapade Mitsuki?" the LilyMu sweetheart inquired. "Two weeks? And you still haven't asserted yourself."

"Lily!" Mitsuki gasped, now offended.

Lily shrugged.

"Maybe you should take like, a self-defense class or something," she went on. "It'll help with your… "gentle" problem."

"There's nothing wrong with being gentle!" Mitsuki returned, her head ever so slightly inflating with anger.

Lily quirked a skeptical eyebrow as she folded her arms.

"You're _TOO_ gentle Mitsuki," the blond returned. "You let people walk all over you."

Mitsuki gasped.

"No way! I do not-!" she began before she was cut off by Ozu.

"BLUE-HAIRED WOMAN THAT IS NEXT TO LILY!" the all-powerful LilyMu producer blasted.

Mitsuki jumped five feet in the air before looking timidly at Ozu.

"Get a mop," he glowered. "And clean up this pigsty! _NOW_!"

Giving a frightened yelp, Mitsuki ran to the cleaning closet as Lily's "I-told-you-so" stare heated up her back.

"Atta girl!" Lily sarcastically called after her friend. "Way to be firm!"

Lily gave a small giggle as Mitsuki frantically ran around cleaning.

Cue dancing sushi….

♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♪♪♫♫♫♫♪♪♫♪♪♫♫♫♫♪♪♪

As everyone dissipated since everyone was done filming for the day, it was only Mitsuki left in the studio as she cleaned. On her tired feet, mop in hand and pail of warm sudsy water at her side, the blue-haired actress continued to clean. But she really wasn't too happy. What Lily had just said was still ringing in Mitsuki's ears.

"I do not need to stop being gentle," she huffed to herself. "Gentle is what makes me who I am! If I start being aggressive, I'll probably become as nasty as Lily."

Mitsuki glanced at the Yoshi-shaped hole in the window Lily had thrown the cameraman out of.

"Seriously," the blue-haired actress rinsed her scrub brush. "Lily can be as mean as a monster trashing Tokyo."

And that got a giggle out of Mitsuki visualizing a giant, scaly, fire-breathing Lily monster destroying Tokyo.

"Well, at least I have something to do tonight," she continued talking to herself, making the mice in the studio sweat-drop. "With Lily gone and the boys doing their thing, I'd be bored."

Although it'd totally geek her out, being close to Mikey as he, Gonard and Guano watched wrestling tonight, Mitsuki felt as though she'd have a better conversation with her scrub brush than trying to shyly philander with the American. Mikey would probably never see more than the front of his nose and never really figure out that Mitsuki had it bad for him. The blue-haired actress figured that someday she'd tell him how she felt, but for now, she'd admire him from afar.

Suddenly a window was busted. Hearing the glass shatter Mitsuki whipped her head around only to have a cell phone bounce off of her head. She fell on her back and her mop went sailing into the air and smacking her head as well.

"Ow!" she yelped, two whelps now on her forehead.

She took the dirty mop from her head and sat up. Mitsuki saw the cell phone on her lap. Sweat-dropping, the actress had an anime question mark pop above her head.

"Who would throw a cell phone through the window?" she asked herself.

Then the phone rang. Mitsuki looked at the caller ID, but found no name or trace of who was calling. Timidly, not wanting to be rude and not answer the phone, Mitsuki flipped open the cell phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Mitsuki meekly choked out.

There was a silky chuckle from the other line.

"Greetings Agent M," came a voice.

Mitsuki jerked her head back in surprise. But she regained her cool.

"I'm sorry," she returned. "I think you have the wrong number."

There was an aggravated sigh from the other line.

"No, I _don't_ Agent M!" the man returned, groaning exasperatingly. "I recognize your voice! You can't bluff your old partner."

Mitsuki gritted her teeth as she stood.

"You've really crossed the line now Agent F!" she snarled in the cell phone's receiver. "Do yourself a favor… Mail yourself and that mail box disguise to Singapore and never contact me again!"

There was a confident laugh from Agent F, over the other line.

"I don't think that will work," the spy returned. "I don't think I'll clear customs."

Mitsuki rolled her eyes as her ex-partner laughed at his own joke.

"All right, enough funny stuff!" Agent F cleared the air. "We need you back Agent M."

The blue-haired super-spy turned actress growled.

"I thought I made it clear with our last meeting, that I don't want anything to do with you or the Agency!" Mitsuki snarled.

"We have a case that only you can complete Agent M," Agent F was ignoring her rant.

Mitsuki snarled again.

"I've heard this before F!" she returned, flailing her arms in the air. "Get someone else AND LEAVE ME OUT OF IT!"

She took the cell phone from her ear and was about to smash down the "End" button.

"Once an agent always an agent, Agent M," Agent F continued. "Whether or not you choose to do this assignment isn't your decision M. You _WILL_ come back to us."

"Never," Mitsuki hissed.

There was a jeering laugh from Agent F.

"How's life for you Agent M?" he asked.

"Oh, just fine!" Mitsuki beamed. "I've got some complaints but nothing I can't-"

"That was a rhetorical question," Agent F snarled. "My real question is: How would your life be without Mikey Simon?"

Mitsuki held in a gasp.

"Here's your options M," Agent F stated. "You either come back to us or Mikey Simon will be bound, gagged, thrown into a small, dark, box, and dropped into a volcano. You're choice Agent M. Come back to us or the man you love will be smeared… and charred up like some sorry hotdog."

Mitsuki gulped and blushed at the same time.

"I don't love Mikey!" she objected.

Agent F groaned.

"Still in denial?!" the spy blurted out as Mitsuki could hear him slap his forehead over the phone. "A blind man can see you love him!"

No argument there.

"You harm one hair on his head and I'll-!" Mitsuki shook a fist at the phone.

"You can't be everywhere Mikey Simon is Agent M," Agent F stated. "It's only a matter of time. Do yourself a favor M… come back to the Agency and I'll completely forget about Mikey Simon."

"Forget it!" Mitsuki snarled. "I'll stop you! Just like last time!"

Agent F laughed manically.

"Fine, do this the hard way Agent M," he shrugged. "Oh, and um, good luck getting any sleep now. Too bad, you look tired."

And as Mitsuki craned her head around to the nearest windows, Agent F hung up his end of the phone.

* * *

R&R. LONG LIVE ROCK! 


	2. When the Levee Breaks

Hola Motherhopers. Here's chapter numero 2! (CJzilla holds up two of her scaly fingers) DUDES! I dig that little white sushi roll that dances when the show's changing sequences! It's so awesomely cute, CJzilla doesn't know if I can eat it... (CJzilla throws the sushi in her mouth and starts to cry) Why are you so delicious?

As I spit out my radioactive fire-breath and torch this town, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R MOTHERHOPERS! Flame and/or fluff. I don't give a doodle...

* * *

Meanwhile at an anger management class held at one of Tokyo's local charity halls, Lily slipped in and out of the shadows to avoid being seen. Wearing a knit hat that covered her hair, big, black, mirrored sunglasses and a jacket, the LilyMu actress didn't want anyone but the feds to know that she was here. That's all she needed, another scandal heating the front page. Zipping through a pair of well-worn doors, Lily took a seat at one of the many desks.

"All right Lily," Lily said to herself, breaking out her favorite Sumo wrestler-themed pink number 2 pencil with a Mikey Simon shaped eraser topper. "You can do this. Just nine more courses to go after this."

Taking a tablet of paper that was on some other person's desk, Lily wrote her name at the top of a page. Then she erased it, religiously grinding that Mikey Simon shaped eraser into the paper, laughing manically. Now that there was nothing left of her name to erase, Lily sighed at the stub that was once the Mikey Simon eraser.

"I'm feeling better all ready," she grinned like a crazed Cheshire cat and threw the eraser stub across the room.

There was the sound of shattering glass as Lily casually placed another Mikey Simon shaped eraser topper on her pencil.

"Excuse me," came an eerily familiar voice as someone tapped her on the shoulder. "You're toasted eraser stub hit my Yes Man. YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY!!"

Lily craned around in her seat and her eyes shot out from behind her sunglasses. There at her legally enforced anger management class was her boss OZU!... and his Yes Man.

"THE PAIN!" Yes Man shrieked, Lily's eraser stub crammed through one of his glass's lenses and into his eye socket.

Apparently Lily's disguise was too good because Ozu didn't recognize that it was his second-best LilyMu money maker.

"I WILL SUE YOUR PANTS OFF AND DOOM YOUR CHILDREN TO A LIFE OF MISERY AND DISCOMFORT!" the LilyMu producer yelled his head blowing up with so much rage that it filled the room.

"OMG?!" Lily nearly screamed. "OZU! What in the name of beauty cream are you doing here?!"

Ozu stopped his rant as a question mark appeared above his head.

"And you are?" the all powerful television producer blinked.

Lily peeked over the top of her sunglasses. Ozu nearly fell backwards.

"LILY?!" he questioned loudly.

Lily pounced on her boss, slamming her hands over his mouth and loudly shushed him.

"Not so loud Ozu!" the LilyMu sweetheart shushed. "I don't want anyone to know I'm here!"

Ozu gave her a glare and Lily immediately withdrew her hands from his mouth, sweat-dropping.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Yes Man wagged his finger at Lily, his head swiveling with attitude.

"Why are you here?" Ozu pushed Yes Man out of the way.

Lily's anime eyes turned to anime scribbles as she sweat-dropped.

"I-uh…" she floundered. "I… w-wa… wanted to test out a new disguise… Yeah! So that I won't be recognized by the public! Look! It works!"

She threw her hands in the air to look convincing. Ozu gave her a "yeah right" look.

"LIAR! LIAR! PANTS ON FIRE!" Yes Man blasted and his pants spontaneously combusted.

Ozu puffed out an aggravated sigh.

"Lily," he said knowingly to the actress over Yes Man's pain-laced yelling. "I expect you to be honest with me, just as I am honest with you."

Lily silent anime cried.

"I _only_ threatened four little kids by pain of death," she said like she was wrongly punished. "And they give me this bogus mandatory anger management course!"

The LilyMu star pulled on her blond hair in frustration, before sighing.

"What about you Ozu?" Lily asked, waving her hand like she didn't care.

Ozu sweat-dropped, his eyes darting to the sides suspiciously.

"I am… just…" the all powerful, liar-pants LilyMu producer stammered. "Just… looking for directions… to the nearest… Angry Boss Awards… Yes! Yes Man and I are lost on our way to the award show!"

Lily didn't buy it. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Okay… that's lame, even for you, Ozu," Lily crossed her arms.

"Hey!" Ozu snarled, head inflating with embarrassment/irritation.

Just then their anger management instructor came walking into the class room.

"Hello special friends!" the instructor cheered. "Take a seat."

Lily and Ozu cringed at their teacher. A big biker looking guy with a black beard, silver helmet, leather vest and dark blue pants. He walked behind the big desk, grabbed the chalk and began to write on the chalkboard.

"My name is Beef," the biker dude began with a big smile. "And we are all here for the same reason. We have anger issues."

Lily and Ozu gave a loud, loud, exasperated groan as they fell out of their desks.

Cue more dancing sushi!

♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♪♪♫♪♫♫♪♪♪♪♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♫

Mitsuki raced from LilyMu Studios to LilyMu Towers. Agent F had threatened Mikey's life again. He was still a bumbling spy, but he came pretty close last time. Mitsuki's heart was in her throat as she sprinted toward Mikey Simon's apartment.

Rounding the last corner, she finally saw Mikey's apartment door. Running to his door, Mitsuki frantically rapped on the door. Silence from inside. She prayed that she wasn't too late.

"Mikey! Mikey!" Mitsuki cried. "Open up!"

Still nothing. The blue-haired woman feared the worst.

Taking a step back, Mitsuki got a run at it and planted a forceful judo kick in the center of the door. It busted open with a crack. In that second Mitsuki heard a scream. The Agency must have all ready have Mikey and was cross-examining him with the cheese grater interrogation!! Panic gripped Mitsuki's heart.

Running into the apartment, the super-secret, highly-trained spy suddenly tripped and landed flat on her face. Well not on _her_ face. Blinking the fuzz out of her eyes, Mitsuki noted that she had fallen on something soft. But then her eyes widened and her face went cherry red. Mitsuki found herself smack on Mikey Simon. The semi-conscious American actor let out a pained groan.

Mitsuki could only blush as she look down at her crush.

"Mitsuki!" she heard Guano's voice and the pitter-patter of his plushy feet. "WHERE'S THE FIRE!?!?"

"Um…" she began hopping to her feet and off of Mikey as she blushed like a tomato. "There's no fire… Just… me?"

At least now she knew that Mikey was safe and _not_ in a volcano. Mitsuki sweat-dropped as Guano held his chest.

"Mitsuki!" the plushy actor/director/writer/friend/ purple dude blasted. "You just kicked down Mikey's door SWAT-style! Look at Mikey! His face is pudding! And Gonard! The door rocketed across the room and creamed him!"

Guano motioned for Gonard, who had been blasted off of Mikey's couch by Mikey's door and smashed into the TV. Sparks flew out of the busted entertainment appliance as Gonard gave a groan.

"I've been hit!" the actor cried. "I'M KNOCKING ON HEAVEN'S DOOR!"

All right _that_ was a bad joke even from Gonard with a mild concussion. He laughed as he peeled himself off the TV set and pried off the door that was pancaked to his face.

"Get it?" Gonard smiled, missing teeth from his anime mouth and the door knob in his nose. ""Heaven's door"? Cause I was hit with a door?"

Cue the bad joke "fart" sound…

Gonard swayed violently, his eyes turning to anime "X"s and he gave another groan as he fell over. But not without pressing his thumb to his right nostril and giving a big blow. As Gonard's head inflated with pressure, that dislodged the door knob, and blew the handle out of his nose. The door knob rocketed out of the actor's nostril, broke a window, flew to the street and bounced off some guy's butt.

Guano cringed as Gonard fell in a heap.

"That's gonna leave a mark!" the fuzzy purple dude stated and ran to Gonard's side. "A big, _door-shaped_ mark!

Mitsuki put her hand over her mouth. She did a fine job of _creaming_ her friends.

"Mitsuki?" she heard Mikey Simon groan from the floor. "What-what in the world-?"

Mitsuki bent down to help her friend/co-worker/actor/mega-crush sit up.

"Sorry Mikey," the blue-haired woman apologized. "I didn't mean to... knock you down."

Mikey held his throbbing head.

"Ouchies," the American whined. "….. What's wrong?"

Mitsuki had to think up an excuse fast.

"I-… uh… have… to… go?" she answered awkwardly, twiddling her fingers.

Mikey looked at her funny.

"You're apartment's like, down the hall!" he said as he got to his feet.

She sweat-dropped.

"I… uh… couldn't wait?" she floundered. "Yeah! I can't hold it anymore! Can I use your bathroom?"

To show a little "proof" that she needed to use the bathroom facilities, Mitsuki bounced up and down in the same spot, legs twisted like she was holding "it". Mikey blinked.

"Yeah, go!" he shooed her to his bathroom.

But being away from Mikey, even for two seconds, would give Agent F a window of opportunity.

"Never mind, I don't have to go anymore!" Mitsuki waved her hand, trying to give her friend a convincing smile.

Under a confused stare from Mikey, Mitsuki zipped across the room, grabbed the door, flew back over to the door frame and put it back on its hinges. Then without another word, she zipped over to Mikey's only window and shut the shade.

"Have you been contacted by anyone strange?" Mitsuki zipped into Mikey's face, her intense anime expression leaping off of her face. "Any freak phone calls, visitors or messages?!"

Mitsuki's intensity scared Mikey.

"No…?" the red-headed American returned, backing away from his friend.

"The only strange person to bug us all night is you, Mitsuki," Guano stated from across the room, hopping on Gonard's unconscious body and back up on the couch and folding his plushy arms.

Mitsuki sweat-dropped before she whipped her head dramatically in relief.

"Good," she returned. "Just me."

Mikey walked flat against his wall to avoid Mitsuki, and then he ran to his television. It was toast.

"NO!" the American wailed. "TV GO DARK!"

And Mikey gave his television a kick, only to be electrocuted by it.

"I'm so sorry Mikey," Mitsuki cooed.

Then she just saw an excuse to keep Mikey in her sights. Her anime eyes momentarily flashed with her brilliant idea.

"You can come over to my place and watch TV, Mikey," Mitsuki voiced as innocently as she could.

Mikey glanced at Guano. The purple director dude shrugged.

"You go ahead Mikey," Guano said. "I'm gonna get on home. I'll make sure Gonard gets back to his place too."

With that the purple plushy man began dragging Gonard to the door, by Gonard's ears. Mitsuki and Mikey watched Guano do the impossible task of dragging Gonard. Mitsuki sweat-dropped and Mikey rolled his eyes.

"W'ever," the American said to Guano before he turned to Mitsuki. "Lily's at your apartment too right?"

Mitsuki was torn between the cute, excited look on Mikey's face and burying Lily in a shallow grave.

"Um… No," Mitsuki answered. "She's at an anger management class."

Her heart almost hit the floor when Mikey got a disinterested look in his eyes.

"Then I don't wanna," the American folded his arms defiantly.

Quick! Think of something Mitsuki!

"I have those little microwaveable pizza doodles that you love so much, Mikey," the blue-haired woman voiced.

Mikey nearly jumped out of his socks.

"Sweet!" the American actor cheered, grabbing Mitsuki by the hand and racing to his door. "Let's go!"

Mitsuki felt as if she died and went to heaven when Mikey grabbed her hand. They ran to Mitsuki's apartment, jumping over Guano still dragging Gonard.

* * *

R&R. LONG LIVE ROCK! 


	3. It's Bad You Know

Hola Motherhopers. Here's another chapter. Longer, bigger, better and louder! Cue the awkward attraction, Mikey being oblivious, couch ninjas and pizza doodles! Woo hoo!

As I rampage through this city, causing mass mayhem and panic, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Flame and/or fluff. Don't care.

* * *

Inside Lily and Mitsuki's place, Mitsuki had just double checked the apartment for Agent F and his men. Thankfully there was nothing suspicious, now she could relax and… let Mikey down.

"Um Mitsuki," Mikey said, poking the blue-haired woman on the head. "I appreciate this, I really do, but uh…"

Mitsuki glanced at Mikey from looking under the throw pillows on her couch. The actress was _still_ carrying the red-headed American bridal-style, just to make sure he _really_ wouldn't get hurt. She was also all too happy to have Mikey so, _so_ close to her. Mitsuki didn't feel the heat from Mikey's breath on her face, since red-hot flush lines were all over her face.

"The royal treatment is a little much," the American added a little uneasy with the shower of attention from the blue-haired actress but seeming not to notice Mitsuki's love-struck giggle or hue.

Mitsuki nearly fainted at seeing Mikey's face so close to hers.

"What do you mean "royal"?" she beamed but sweat-dropped. "I carry _everyone_ through my house like this!"

Hoping that was enough to throw any suspicion, Mitsuki glanced over her shoulder and flicked another throw pillow with her foot. No explosive spy pens, poison darts or throw pillow-disguised ninjas.

"There!" she cheered, letting Mikey down. "Everything in the house is worthy of your fine feet, hands, face and butt!"

Mikey gave a tiny smile.

"Thanks Mitsuki!" he beamed.

Mitsuki gave a big love-struck sigh, her head inflating and her anime eyes turning to big "♥"s.

"Make yourself comfortable Mikey!" she beamed and skipped to the kitchen. "I'll put the pizza doodles into the micro!"

The American sat down on the lip-shaped couch with the flowery girl smell and grabbed the big pink, girly remote. He flicked on the television and turned it to a super-spy movie. Mikey was completely oblivious to the world around him, for the fact that his life was being schemed against and that the friendly Mitsuki had an enormous crush on him. And he really didn't notice the couch in the corner of the room move.

Nothing in the freezer, nothing in the microwave and nothing in the pizza doodle box. Mitsuki was starting to get very suspicious. The Agency she once worked for was bumbling but crafty and it wasn't like them to go this long without trying something. Mitsuki put the microwaveable pizza pockets into the microwave and pressed in the desired time.

As the re-heating machine warmed the pizza doodles, Mitsuki was stealing peeks at Mikey Simon. He was sitting on her couch, oblivious look on his face while totally wrapped up in some show about stupid barbecue-covered people getting attacked by animals. He was so cute, hansom, good-looking and beautiful there on the couch, picking his nose and whipping it on the underside of his shoe.

Mikey would make an excellent boyfriend someday. He was so caring, helpful, courteous, gentle, thoughtful, strong and funny. Mitsuki's _perfect_ husband! As her tongue hung out of her head, the microwave dinged, making Mitsuki jump in the air. Seeing that it was only the microwave and _not_ some enemy's partial atom scrambler ray gun, Mitsuki whipped her forehead. Getting some oven mitts she retrieved the pizza doodles, put them on a plate and walked back into the living room.

"Pizza doodles are do-!" Mitsuki stopped, seeing a ninja sneaking up on Mikey from behind and now within pouncing distance of the American.

Thinking on her feet, Mitsuki grabbed one of the lava hot pizza rolls and hurled it at the sneaky enemy ninja. Mikey caught Mitsuki's movement through the corner of his eye, as the ninja fell, the screaming hot microwaveable snack hitting him in the face.

"Silly me!" Mitsuki blurted out quickly, sweat-dropping and rubbing the back of her head. "I accidentally threw a pizza doodle! I'll get it! Here Mikey!"

She shoved the plate of piled high pizza doodles into Mikey's hands and dove behind the couch. Shrugging, Mikey turned back to the television. The noises from the show he was watching drowned out the merciless pummeling Mitsuki was giving the ninja intruder, just behind the couch Mikey Simon was sitting on.

Mitsuki had the ninja in a half-nelson, shoving the piping hot pizza roll into the ninja's mouth to muffle his plaintive cries of pain. Having no choice but to swallow the molten hot pizza doodle, the ninja man's eyes went into anime "X"s as fire poured out of his scorched mouth. With the attacker KOed, Mitsuki grabbed the ninja by the back of his pants, ran out of her apartment and to the elevator. She hurled the ninja dude into the elevator, punched the "ground floor" button then the "maximum overdrive" button. Diving out of the elevator at the last second, the machine took off like greased lightning toward the ground floor. Without missing another beat, Mitsuki ran back to her apartment, silently closing the door behind her.

To her relief, Mikey was still sitting on the couch and eating his pizza pockets, ignorant to the ninja that nearly pounced on him. Puffing out an anime sigh of relief, Mitsuki walked back over to him and did a last check over of the room.

"Hey Mitsuki!" the American called out into the air, like she was in the other room.

Mitsuki, being right there though, she clapped her hands to her ears as she anime stiff fell over.

"I'm right here Mikey," she said happily zipping up off of the floor, trying not to be rude.

Mikey jumped in his seat.

"Holy Molé, Mitsuki!" the red-head gasped. "I'm gonna have to put a bell on you or something, so I know where you are."

First Mitsuki sweat-dropped, then she realized… _that_ wasn't a bad idea. Maybe she could get a nice little cat bell for Mikey to wear around his neck, so she'd know where he was all the time. As that mischievous, semi-evil idea circled her brain, flashes of a sneaky anime lightning flashed around Mitsuki's head. Then she caught Mikey looking at her funny.

"Did you need something, Mikey?" she cheered, blush lines heating her face for a second before her big, anime green eyes inflated with happy. "A glass of soda? More pizza doodles? A massage? A kiss?"

"What was that last one?" Mikey questioned, his eyes planted on the TV again.

Mitsuki gasped as the sound of an emergency bell rang through the air. Her anime body shrunk to the floor.

"I-I said… A list? Yeah! A list of the upcoming television programs?" the blue-haired woman returned, saving herself.

Mikey shook his head and Mitsuki whipped her brow again, thanking that he overlooked her blatant statement.

"I just want to know if you got more pizza doodles?" the American questioned shoving the last four pretty big pizza rolls into his mouth.

He handed the plate back at Mitsuki, his face and mouth covered in tomato sauce. Mitsuki thought it was one of the cutest things she'd ever seen Mikey do. Smiling wide she took the plate. Mikey turned back to the television, licking the sauce off of his fingers, mouth and nose. As he wasn't looking Mitsuki's anime body went to love-struck mush as she lovingly gazed at her crush. He was soooo cute!

In that second, when she glanced at him, there was a red dot from a laser guided net launcher on his forehead. Mitsuki immediately gasped. Mikey glanced up only to be immediately tackled by her. With a yelp of surprise from the American, both co-workers/friends/awkward love-interests tumbled to the floor.

As pizza doodle crumbs fell from the sky like a romantic rain and onto Mikey's face, there was a moment Mitsuki was on top of him. In the flickering TV light, Mitsuki looked… awesomer than a rocket-powered skateboard.

Zipping to the window, Mitsuki immediately pulled the curtain. Muttering curses under her breath Mitsuki paused she pressed her back against the wall the window was on. There was probably an agent suction-cupped to the window with a laser guided dart launcher. They will stop at nothing. Mikey was not safe.

"Mitsuki?" she heard Mikey question at her. "What-?"

"Cameraman!" Mitsuki blurted out serious look on her face before she put on a fake smile. "There was a paparazzi cameraman! Yeah, he always hangs outside our window to take pictures! He was out there again!"

Mikey gave her another funny look as he sat up. The blue-haired actress/ex-spy had to think on her feet to get rid of the assassin and to avert Mikey's suspicion.

"But don't worry!" Mitsuki chimed coming up with a brilliant idea that was ironically a lie. "Me and Lily have a system to get rid of him!"

With that she dashed to her dresser and zipped back up to Mikey.

"All right, this is our paparazzi procedure!" Mitsuki beamed holding a mask in her hands. "Usually Lily puts this on because she can really pull off the nasty monster behavior, but seeing that she's not here, I'll do it!"

And without another word Mitsuki slipped on an ugly red monster mask that looked like Guano on his worst day.

"You gotta help me with this Mikey!" she cheered, trying to make it sound like they were in no danger. "On my signal you open the curtain and I'll scare him."

And a totally excited smile leaped off of Mikey's face.

"Awesome!" Mikey cheered.

The American smiled widely and ran to the curtain rod. Mitsuki made sure her mask was on before she gave Mikey a nod. Holding in a guffaw Mikey twisted the curtain rod. The assassin/sneaky agent was seen, trying to cut his way through the window with a diamond-bladed glass cutter. When the curtain opened he looked up. At that moment mask-wearing Mitsuki jumped at the window.

The agent freaked, his anime face exploding with fear and surprise as his arms flailed. His hands were not on his suction-cup wall climbers and he fell. Thankfully his safety harness made sure that he didn't splat on the sidewalk below, but acted as a bungee cord. He was going to spend the rest of the night bouncing around like a human yoyo. The agent screamed as he flew up and fell down and flew up and fell down and flew up and fell down…

Mitsuki was relieved that another capture attempt was avoided and that Mikey was laughing his American socks off. He didn't suspect a thing. Making sure the curtains were drawn and everything was secure, Mitsuki then allowed herself to snicker, giggle, laugh and then guffaw. Mikey was rolling around on the carpet, holding his sides as he laughed so hard that his head was red.

"Mitsuki!" the American gasped for air as his laughter died to mere giggles. "That was _genius_! Absolute gen-! I gotta go! I'm gonna pee myself!"

Still laughing, Mikey ran for the bathroom. As soon as he was out of the room, Mitsuki stopped her fake laughing. Yet another _very_ close attempt on Mikey's safety. The American wouldn't be safe two seconds away from her. There's no telling what the Agent F would think up next. Somehow Mitsuki needed to be near enough to Mikey to prevent Agency agents from harming him. But how?

Mikey then came walking out of the bathroom whipping tears of laughter out of his eyes and still in a fit of giggles.

"I gotta write that one down Mitsuki," the American voiced, snickering. "_That_ would give so many of those pesky paparazzi something to take pictures of."

Mitsuki wasn't listening as she was lost in thought and she merely hummed her agreement. If the Agency was all ready picking at the windows, they've probably surrounded LilyMu Towers and were coming in at every angle.

"Uh Mitsuki?" Mikey questioned waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you okay? You're acting kinda strange."

And just like that the blue-haired woman got lost in Mikey Simon's eyes. Momentarily she forgot about all of her troubles as she gazed into the American's bewitching eyes. Mitsuki's head inflated with happy before she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm just fine Mikey!" she cheered. "Sorry about tackling you. But I'm sure you wouldn't want a scandalous photo of you and me here, alone, to be on the front page."

The thought made her shrink, her anime eyes filling with gooey unshed tears. But to her absolute surprise the American shrugged.

"I don't mind," Mikey replied, easy smile on his face, "being seen with you."

Mitsuki's heart stopped, skipped a beat and did a back-flip in her chest.

"I'm having a blast! Best Wednesday night _ever_!" the American cheered, throwing his hands in the air before walking back over to the couch.

Mitsuki forgot to think, breathe or close her stunned anime mouth that was practically falling off of her face.

Did h-h-he just-…? Did Mikey just tell her he didn't mind being seen alone with her? Granted, not a _firm_ basis for a _possible_ romance, but as close as he's ever offered to her! A pair of joyful anime tear rivers ran down Mitsuki's cheeks, and sparkles appeared all around her as her chibi body floated off of the floor and into the air. Running into the kitchen, an extra skip to her step, Mitsuki heated another batch of the pizza pockets.

About two and a half minuets later, Mitsuki emerged from the kitchen with a fresh batch of pizza doodles. Beaming, twirling and skipping over to Mikey the blue-haired woman handed him another plate of pizza snacks.

"Here you go Mikey!" she chimed.

The American peeled his eyes off of the TV for a second and accepted the plate of pizza doodles with a smile.

"Thanks!" Mikey smiled.

With another love-struck sigh, Mitsuki turned on her heels and walked back into the kitchen, but before she could…

"Hey Mitsuki," she heard Mikey call her.

Turning around, her eyes met Mikey's.

"You need something else?" she asked cheerily. "I've got lemonade, soda, coffee, and that sports drink you love so much!"

Mikey gave a small chuckle, and then rubbed the back of his neck diffidently.

"Nah," he replied. "I was just wondering if I was gonna have to eat all of these pizza doodles and watch TV all by myself or if you were gonna help me or what?"

The American shrugged at his friend, the light from the television hiding the fact that there was a teeny-tiny, itty-_bitty_, _teensy-weensy_ blush on his face. To Mikey's relief, Mitsuki didn't smack him or call him a spaz like Lily usually did when he asked her to share a plate of pizza pockets by the limelight of a dim television while watching people get mauled by ravenous animals. Mitsuki's head inflated with pure joy.

"Sure! I'll help you eat those Mikey!" she cheered.

And she sat down next to him and grabbed a pizza doodle. Mikey gave a shy smile and returned his eyes to the television. Maybe Mitsuki didn't notice his blush or his bashful smile when she sat next to him. The two sat together, enjoying the television special and pizza pockets.

This night was too good to be true. Mitsuki was _thrilled_! Mikey just asked her, in his own special nonchalant way, to sit with him and _eat pizza doodles_! _**Yippee**_!

Cue cute little dancing sushi!

♫♫♪♪♫♫♪♪♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♪♪♪♫♫♫♪♫♫♪♫

It had been a long, hard night for Lily. Not only did she see her boss Ozu at the anger management class, she blew up on the teacher. But it totally wasn't her fault! The class instructor didn't bother to shower, brush his teeth or wear sleeves. You could totally see the bush of nasty sweaty hair under his armpit from space! So after the LilyMu sweetheart had that temper attack, Lily was given a big, fat _**zero**_ for the day, _and_ she had to clean all of the booger covered desks in that public building!

Now Lily was dragging into LilyMu Towers at half past one- IN THE AM! With a fog of fatigue hanging over her blond head and running on mere fumes, Lily opened her apartment's door. Giving a tired groan into the air, she caught that the TV was on. Mitsuki was probably up late watching a tear-jerking animal show, eating raw cookie dough out of a tube… _again_! Rolling her eyes and sighing Lily trudged her way over to the living room to turn off the TV. As she walked around the couch, looking for the remote, Lily nearly fainted. Her stiff anime body froze at seeing Mitsuki and Mikey sleeping shoulder to shoulder on the couch.

"_OMG_!" Lily hissed on a whisper.

Taking the remote out of Mitsuki's hand, the blond LilyMu sweetheart smacked her roommate over the head with it. Mitsuki awoke with a jolt, hand forming a judo fist. But as soon as she saw who hit her, Mitsuki sighed. Lily was so close to getting her head busted in than she knew.

"_Ow_!" the blue-haired woman whispered, as not to wake Mikey who was sleeping on her shoulder. "_What's your problem_?"

Lily pulled on her hair before making a disgusted face.

"_Mitsuki! Get away from him! You'll get spaz cooties_!" Lily whisper ranted.

And inferno of a blush hit Mitsuki's face.

"_I can't! He'll wake up_!" she objected.

Lily silently growled, a blast of anger steam shooting out of her nose.

"_That's disgusting Mitsuki! Not on my couch! Get a room_!" she shot back on a whisper.

Mitsuki's face only flushed more.

"_Lily! Please_!" the blue-haired woman whispered holding a finger over her mouth, shushing her friend. "_Mikey's just passed out from eating all of our pizza doodles_!"

That only increased Lily's rage her head inflating with anger, seeing that those pizza doodles were all hers.

"_Get that knucklehead out of my home! Now_!" Lily fired back, whispering of course. "_You are buying me more pizza doodles Mitsuki_!"

If only Lily knew that Mitsuki's past was back and starting to bite her in the butt, though Mitsuki figured Lily wouldn't care that Mikey's life was in danger. Maybe she'd start caring if she knew Mitsuki had no intentions of making Mikey go home, in fact, Mitsuki was going to have Mikey sleep nearby. That way, the Agency's chances of capturing the American were significantly diminished.

LIE, MITSUKI! LIE!

"_All right_," Mitsuki surrendered her chibi body shrinking with meekness, quietly. "_I'll take him home_."

That slated Lily's fury.

"_Good_," she returned back to normal size, voice soft and fluffy hair. "_I'm going to bed. Wake me before noon_."

With that the blond LilyMu diva sleepily shuffled off to her room and soft, cushy bed, leaving Mitsuki and sleeping Mikey alone once more. The blue-haired woman gulped, wondering what Lily would do if she caught Mikey sleeping in the same apartment as her. But that all faded when Mitsuki felt Mikey's soft breath on her neck. Looking down, Mitsuki caught the American in the cutest sleeping expression. Mitsuki's head inflated with happy and glee. It wasn't a dream! Mikey was sleeping on her shoulder! _Just like a real couple_!

Mitsuki held in a squeal of happiness as she recounted her options. She could leave Mikey out here on the couch, but he'd be exposed to Lily and attack from the Agency, since this was the living room of course. Mitsuki shuttered at the thought of Lily first throwing Mikey out of the apartment before knocking _her_ head in between her shoulders!

... That left her with only one option… Mikey was going to have to sleep in Mitsuki's bedroom with her. It sounded like a good idea. Lifting Mikey's sleeping weight clean off of the couch, Mitsuki strained with effort to get the American into her room.

Making her way through her room with a slumbering Mikey Simon over her shoulder, Mitsuki gently plopped him down on her bed. Mikey moaned a little and turned over in his sleep. Mitsuki's head inflated with love before she zipped over to her closet. She ninja-style put her sushi-themed pajamas on and flipped back over to her bed. Giving the sleeping American a gently push, Mitsuki made room for herself to sleep. Slipping under the covers and lying down carefully as to not jar Mikey awake, Mitsuki's bed felt like heaven on her tired body. With a clap of her hands, the lights flicked off and darkness engulfed the room.

With only a film of Tokyo's artificial light coming from under her window's curtain, Mitsuki felt that Mikey was secure with her. With a determined smile and her eyelids growing heavy, Mitsuki mentally dared the Agency to do their worst. There was no way she'd let Mikey Simon slip into enemy hands! Heck! It'd be easier to steal from Fort Knox than to try anything funny with Mitsuki around! They might as well-!

Suddenly Mikey turned in his sleep again, flopping his arm over Mitsuki's neck and tighten his grip. Mitsuki's eyes flew open as a lava-hot flush hit her face. _NOW_ she was starting to feel the repercussions with having Mikey sleep with her. Mitsuki gave a desperate squeak as she tried to pry Mikey's arm from around her neck. The action merely made him hum happily in his sleep… and into Mitsuki's ear! Mitsuki's face heated even more!

GREAT!

Thinking quickly, Mitsuki reached over and poked a finger into Mikey's ribs. The slumbering American laughed in his sleep and released her, tossing over onto his other side. THANK THE HIGHER POWER HE'S TICKLISH!

Mitsuki puffed out an anime relief sigh and relaxed. As her eyelids began getting heavy again, she heard Mikey giggle in his sleep, apparently still feeling Mitsuki's finger in his ribs.

"Chili cheese fries," Mikey mumbled in his sleep. "That DVD tickles. Mitsuki. Fun stuff."

With another giggle the American snored. Though it was only incoherent babbling in his sleep, Mikey made Mitsuki smile. She smiled a genuine friendship smile as she sat up and starred down at him. Even if Mikey never returned her romantic affections, Mitsuki would always be there for the goofy American. Holding in a happy giggle Mitsuki bent down and pecked Mikey's cheek. The American smiled in his sleep.

"Puppy kisses!" he murmured before scratching his ear.

Mitsuki smiled again and laid back down. Turning once she hugged her friend, burying her face into his shirt. Then Mitsuki turned so that she was facing the door and let her eyes close, Mikey's scent still in her nose. This whole escapade would pass, but this would be one of her fondest memories. And just like that sleep came down like a hammer, nailing Mitsuki into unconsciousness.

Morning came and it was stinky. A foul odor filled Mitsuki's nose as she came back to the conscious world. She couldn't place the precise smell that had woke her up, but it was awful. Squirming to get away from the smell, Mitsuki felt something odd. Her eyes instinctively flew open, ready for anything! Well, anything but Mikey's stinky feet. Mitsuki's eyes went wide at seeing Mikey's sock-covered feet resting on her face. She held in her vomit as she wriggled out from under the American's feet. Sitting up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and running her fingers through her tangled hair Mitsuki remembered everything that happened last night. The ninja, pizza doodles, the agent on the window, Mikey and her on the couch, Lily coming home and Mikey sleeping on the same bed as Mitsuki. As she yawned and her vision cleared, Mitsuki's eyes went wide. In his sleep, Mikey somehow managed to wriggle out of his shirt and pants… and turn completely around on the mattress. His head was practically on Mitsuki's feet. Shaking her head at her friend's goofiness even when he was sleeping, Mitsuki got out of bed. Her muscles were stiff from being confined to a small space since she had to share her bed. Stretching and unkinking her bones, Mitsuki wandered hazily over to her closet. Making sure Mikey was really asleep, Mitsuki jumped into her normal clothes.

Zipping out of her room but leaving her door cracked so she could keep an eye on Mikey, Mitsuki plodded into the kitchen and started to assemble breakfast.

About an hour later, after the smell of waffles, eggs, bacon and Canadian sausage filled the air, Lily wandered out of her room. Mitsuki caught her friend plop down at the kitchen table, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Even for just waking up, Lily looked tired.

"Good morning sunshine!" Mitsuki cheered pouring Lily a glass of OJ. "Long night?"

Lily nodded sleepily, the only thing she could do. The blond LilyMu sweetheart looked up and her eyebrows raised at the spread Mitsuki had prepared. She blinked.

"Are we feeding an army this morning Sooks?" Lily inquired through her sleepy haze.

Mitsuki turned to her friend and hoped that Lily didn't realize her blushing face.

"No… Just feeling-… h-hungry this morning," she replied.

Lily gave her friend a mischievous yet sleepy smile.

"Long night?" she asked, sly anime cat-ears popping up on her head.

Mitsuki gave her friend a look that a deer gives car headlights, only anime-style. But Lily still had that look on her face. DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT MIKEY SLEEPING WITH HER?! Lily yawned.

"Finally, that knucklehead-McSpazatron warmed up to you," Lily smiled. "You got a date with the dofus! How'd it go?"

Mitsuki quivered nervously, four big sweat-drops coming to her head.

"I-I-It wasn't a date Lily," she stammered. "I accidentally broke his TV and so I invited him over _here_ to watch TV."

Lily quirked a brow.

"Last I checked Mitsuki," she began. "_That's_ a date."

Mitsuki froze; her anime stiff body fell to the floor. LILY'S RIGHT! IT WAS A DATE! GLORIOUS DATE! Mitsuki tried to hide her fire-engine red face from Lily. She didn't know the half of it!

"It was fun!" Mitsuki chimed. "We ate pizza doodles by the TV, we laughed and talked before Mikey passed out from eating too many pizza rolls."

Lily rolled her eyes, puffing out an aggravated anime sigh.

"I knew it! Mikey's bad dating material!" Lily growled like a cougar. "He's got one of them faces… So? Did you guys kiss or something?"

Mitsuki's blush intensified so bad her head almost exploded.

"NO!" she almost shrieked. "It wasn't even a date!"

Lily sighed.

"W'ever, live in denial," she casually returned with a disinterested wave of her hand. "I'm gonna take a shower. Gross, it smells like dweeb in here."

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK! 


	4. TNT

Ahem... Ohayo Tokyo! Konban wa New York! Konichiwa London! CJzilla here, slamming out another action-packed chappy! (Applause from audience) I can see you are excited. Sorry 'bout the wait. I needed it to be perfect. And it is! Woo!

As I tear open a factory building full of tacos, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R MOTHERHOPERS! Flame and/or fluff! Muahahaha!

* * *

Mitsuki's face was still heated with that blush as she sniffed the air. Her face puckered and clapped her hands over her face. Why did Mikey smell so much? You'd think she'd get used to the stench even after spending a night in the same room as the American. Nope.

"Oh," the blue-haired actress groaned. "What is he eating?"

And she promptly stuck her face over the waffles she made to kill the Mikey smell.

As Mitsuki made the last of breakfast, she heard a knock at the door. Putting down her oven mitts, she went to the door. Opening it, Mitsuki saw Gonard and Guano on the other side. Gonard had Guano by the tail and was rubbing him in his hair. Guano was yelling not because he was in pain, but probably because he could… Mitsuki sweat-dropped.

"What's… up guys?" Mitsuki asked cheerily through the awkward scene.

Gonard and Guano paused, the sound of a busted guitar string cutting through the silence.

"Hiya Mitsuki!" Guano waved with a sheepish smile, now having a massive wave of static electricity in his plushy fur.

"Wow!" Gonard's head inflated with astonishment as she dropped Guano. "Mitsuki! That was fast! I _just_ knocked on the door! Do you sleep on the foot mat?"

Mitsuki sweat-dropped.

"No, I sleep in a bed, just like everyone else," she returned happily.

Gonard folded his arms.

"Not everyone sleeps in a bed Mitsuki," he told her like she was stupid. "Guano sleeps in one of my shoes!"

Guano peeled himself off of the floor and sweat-dropped.

"Shoes don't have feathers," he said bashfully, then his anime body poofing with fear. "I hate feathers!"

The purple director/actor/writer/phobic plushy man whimpered as feathers appeared in the background behind him. Gonard and Mitsuki glanced at each other as their heads inflated with confusion. Then Gonard got a whiff of her apartment.

"YOU GOT WAFFLES?!?" the actor/big dude cheered, head inflating as big as the hallway.

Before Mitsuki could say anything else, Gonard ran into the room. She sweat-dropped as Guano walked up to doorway.

"Sorry Mitsuki," the plushy purple dude shrugged. "I guess he just worked off his breakfast walking down the hall to your apartment."

Mitsuki smiled brightly at Guano.

"Well, get in here!" she gestured to her plushy friend. "I didn't cook all of this food just for Gonard to enjoy!"

Guano beamed, body inflating with happy as the sound of a kitten purring came out of nowhere. He hugged Mitsuki's leg before running into the kitchen. Mitsuki beamed as she followed the boys into her home. She better make sure they didn't eat it all before she, Lily and Mikey could eat.

"Hey Mitsuki!" Guano called to her, a mouth full-of waffle and fork full of waffle in his plushy hand. "You seen Mikey?"

Mitsuki nearly fell over in her steps. The plushy man swallowed.

"I had a brain storm last night and want to discuss a new line with him," Guano shoved a hand-full of Canadian sausage into his mouth. "I tried calling him all morning. You were probably the last person to see him since he was watching TV over here, right?"

Mitsuki paused, chewing on her lip as a river of sweat-drops was pouring down her face. She had to choose her words carefully.

"Mikey was over here all night!" the blue-haired actress inadvertently blurted out. "WITH ME!"

She fell over, another blatant statement shooting out of her mouth. Guano froze, his mouth now hanging open and his all ready chewed waffle could be seen. Gonard chomped down on Guano's omelet, swallowed it in one gulp and cried in horror. Blinking, the purple director plush man twisted a finger in his ear as he chuckled.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki, I don't think I heard you right," he popped his finger out of his ear and smeared it unconsciously on Gonard's toast. "WHAT?!"

Mitsuki sweat-dropped big time. The first thing she thought of was a lie, but before she could do any more damage control, she saw Mikey shuffle out of her bedroom. Mitsuki's head inflated with horror/embarrassment because the American was in nothing but his underwear, socks and a hazy smile. Guano and Gonard turn in their seats and their anime mouths fell to the floor.

"'Mornin' guys!" Mikey cheered waving at Gonard, Guano and Mitsuki, and then he paused, looking confused. "What are all of you doing in my house?"

Gonard stiff-anime fell out of his chair, accidentally hitting his plate and sending his hash-browns sky high. Gonard scrambled across the room to catch his food into his mouth. Mikey cocked an eyebrow as Mitsuki and Guano watched the scene with beady eyes.

"Sweet! Look at this spread!" Mikey suddenly cheered at the food on the table and dove right in.

The purple director dude looked like someone dropped an electric eel into his pants as he starred wide-eyed at Mitsuki. Mitsuki was blushing like a maniac as shook her head violently.

"It's not what you think Guano!" Mitsuki quickly explained, holding up her hands. "Mikey never left here so he slept with me!"

"What do you mean Mikey slept with _you_?!" Guano nearly fell over.

"NOT like THAT!" the blue-haired actress was trying to manage, but kept doing more damage. "Just in the same bed!"

"What?!" Guano gasped. "You two slept in the same bed?!"

Mitsuki shook her head violently.

"No! Well, yes- I mean, first we slept on the couch, and then I took him to my room-!" she stammered.

"_On the couch_?!" the purple director gawked. "You _first_ slept on the couch?! Then on your _bed_?!"

"Guano! That's not what I mean!" Mitsuki whimpered dropping to her knees. "Mikey just slept here last night!"

As Mitsuki's head inflated with her own self-induced horror and big gooey tears welled in her eyes, she could only hope Guano understood. Guano looked sick before giving Mitsuki a glare that cut right through the actress's forehead. But the pain was only starting.

Through his sleepy haze, Mikey's brain came back to reality. The American then stopped and looked up from tearing into an egg. He starred wide-eyed at Mitsuki like he'd just seen a ghost driving a car through a crowd of old people, as the rest of his egg fell off of his fork and onto his lap. Guano held his ears as Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Whaddya mean-!..." the American craned his head around the room as his eyes grew wider with horror. "THIS AIN'T MY HOUSE!-…!"

Mikey jumped out of his chair.

"What in the heck am I doing in Lily and Mitsuki's place?!" he blurted out, then he glanced down at his body.

Mikey shrieked.

"AND ALMOST NAKED?!?!" he now blushed, and aliens could probably see it from space.

Mitsuki blushed _hard_. Smoke screen!

"Mornin' Mikey!" she beamed. "Good to see you recovered from last night!"

Mikey looked at her like she'd just ripped off her head, grabbed Guano and began juggling her head with the purple dude.

"What?" the American blinked. "What happened last night?"

Mitsuki sweat-dropped.

"You passed out from eating all of those pizza doodles," she answered, trying to sound convincing and confident. "You slept here last night."

The American clapped his hands over his chest.

"Where are my clothes Mitsuki?" Mikey shivered.

The blue-haired actress gulped hard as her face went as red as her shirt.

"In… my room…" she peeped, her anime body deflating until she was teeny tiny on the floor as she pointed to her room.

Eyes wide in horror, face as red as a tomato, Mikey went running back into Mitsuki's room. As the American slammed the door behind him, Guano, Gonard and Mitsuki were left to finish breakfast. Guano shook his head at his girl friend.

"You got some explaining to do," the plushy dude crossed his arms at Mitsuki.

Gonard came walking up to them, hash-browns all over his face and hair. The actor gave a loud burp, a vase and chair popping out of his mouth.

"Don't worry guys," Gonard gave a thumbs-up. "I caught the hash browns. They almost got away! I had to swallow a table and three chairs but I got 'em!"

Mitsuki and Guano sweat-dropped, before Mitsuki started to silently anime cried over her furniture that Gonard just ate and the fact that she had a lot of damage control to do.

Lily came walking out of the bathroom, towel over her head and fresh from the shower. The LilyMu sweetheart had no idea that all of her friends were in her home eating breakfast, so she wasn't too concerned about her appearance… not that her friends haven't seen her at her worst.

"Mitsuki," Lily called out carrying a bottle of perfume as she squirted a dab on her neck. "I found this at the Tatami Megastore. It's a new scent from a designer label but I found it on a display at the food court…-"

She stopped, her eyes wide as she saw all of her friends at her table eating. Rolling her eyes and scoffing Lily looked over everyone. Gonard was stuffing his face with an "everything" omelet, Guano looked like he just laughed himself sick, and Mikey looked like he'd seen death walk through the door and Mitsuki looked thoroughly embarrassed.

"Well," Lily raised her eyebrows unexcitedly. "Let's get the spaz parade over with early so I can get on with my life."

As soon as Mikey and Guano caught sight of Lily, they both began laughing.

"Look! It's the Sarcasm Swami!" Guano commented at seeing the white towel wrapped around Lily's wet hair.

Lily rolled her eyes as the two chuckleheads laughed. Gonard swallowed.

"SALAMI?! WHERE?!" he blurted out jumping to his feet.

The actor's eyes came to Lily before he beamed.

"Hi Lily!" Gonard cheered. "Have you seen any salami?"

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Not since the last sandwich I saw you brutally gorge yourself on," the blond turned and began walking to her room.

Gonard's eyes followed her then he looked back at his friends.

"No salami?" he peeped, head inflating with sorrow.

Everyone shook their head and shrugged. Gonard started crying. Guano shook his head.

"All right, we gotta start filming pronto!" the fuzzy director voiced, standing from the table. "So I'll meet all of you guys down at LilyMu Studios ASAP!"

Guano walked to the door.

"C'mon Gonard!" he called to his friend. "I betcha there's some salami in _my_ fridge!"

Gonard cheered up immediately.

"_Oh boy_!" he cheered running to the door, grabbing Guano like a football and running down the hall.

Mitsuki and Mikey were left alone to stew in their own awkward juices. The American actor and the Japanese actress couldn't even lock eyes as they poked at their food in silence. But leave it to Mitsuki to clear the air. The blue-haired actress looked up at the American and cleared her throat. Mikey looked up.

"I-… I'm sorry if I crossed a boundary with you Mikey," she lamented, chibi body becoming sad. "I understand if you don't wanna be friends anymore."

The thought almost made Mitsuki spontaneously burst into tears and her _whole life_ hinged on Mikey's next words. The American looked over his actress friend, studying her features carefully. Through the couple years that Mikey had know Mitsuki, he'd never known her to not do something without a good reason. Something told him to let this one slide.

"Are you crazy insane?" he blurted out. "I'm not gonna end our friendship just because I spent the night in the same bed as you. It was a touch creepy and awkward, but not worth throwing away a perfectly good friendship over!"

Mitsuki's smile blew off of her face as her chibi body became airborne again.

"Aw!" she cooed before hugging him. "Thanks Mikey! You're so understanding!"

For some weird reason, Mikey's face got hot as he patted Mitsuki's head.

"It's not a question of "if", it's "when"," he began. "So when I do come over again and pass out from eating too many pizza doodles, just leave me where I lie. I appreciate the nice gesture of letting me sleep in your bed, but it's gonna take forever to get the girly smell off of me!"

Mikey cringed at the flowery, strawberry, kiwi, tropical, cherry-blossom, vanilla, star-fruit smell coating his clothes.

"Okay! But I can't promise anything," Mitsuki returned. "If Lily finds out that you spent the night in the same apartment as her, she may make sure you never come here again!"

Mikey's eyes went wide.

"All right! All right!" he said. "I was never here and you never saw me!"

And he ran to the door.

"Wait! Mikey! I need to… uh, you got food on your face!" Mitsuki called out, trying to keep Mikey within her sights yet trying not to weird him out.

She ran out the door after him.

Cue sushi, falling from the heavens upon an old man in a delicious down-pour!

♫♫♫♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♫♫♫♫♫♪♫♪♫♫♫♪♫♪♫♪

Mitsuki and Mikey had made it down to LilyMu Studios and were there before anyone else. The blue-haired actress was busy zipping around the studio, making sure there was no Agency Agents lying in wait. Little did she know that Mikey was watching her curiously.

"Um… Mitsuki?" the American voiced, holding a finger up in the air. "What are you doing?"

Mitsuki stopped kicking over boxes and pointing a judo fist at the boxes. She turned to her friend/crush/co-worker/fellow actor and gave an innocent smile.

"Rats," she chirped. "I thought I saw a pony-sized rat running around here."

Without looking at Mikey or waiting for him to ask the obvious incoming question, Mitsuki continued to search for any agents in the studio.

Mikey, however, was busy pondering what in the world his friend was doing. Mitsuki had been acting funny since last night, a little after filming. She seemed to be everywhere, moving as fast as nervous lightning.

"That's probably just Guano, Mitsuki," Mikey shrugged as he thought about a pony-sized, rat-looking thing.

Mitsuki knew better.

"No," she disagreed peeking around another box, before mumbling, "I smell a rat."

Covering the Studio, the blue-haired actress/ex-secret agent paused. She smelled something fishy but couldn't find the source, and no, it wasn't the studio garbage can filled with half eaten Stink Trout fish sticks. Maybe it was Mitsuki's paranoia and maybe there was nothing in here to hurt Mikey. Pursing her lips and holding her index finger to her mouth, Mitsuki was still wondering if they were really safe. Paused in thought she heard Mikey shuffling around the studio.

"Hey Mitsuki!" the American called to his friend. "Have you seen my script?"

Huffing exasperatingly, Mitsuki went to double check, sure she missed something.

"It's on your chair Mikey!" she called back. "Like it always is."

"Oh! I see it!" Mikey chirped. "No wonder I couldn't find it! Look, it's on a chair in the corner. Weird. I've never seen this chair before…"

When the American said that Mitsuki dropped what she was doing, whirled around and caught Mikey moving over to a chair she too had never seen in the studio before. Mitsuki saw the electric jumper cables attached to the legs of the chair, the poisonous snake sleeping on Mikey's script and the anvil hanging precariously above the chair. It was like a deadly _chair_ Venus flytrap!... Mikey though, didn't notice a thing.

"Ooo! Look!" he cheered seeing the colorful yet highly dangerous coral snake curled up on the chair. "A licorice rope! Yum!"

The American grabbed the snake from his cozy "bed". Now awake the snake blinked the sleep out of its eyes before he was thrown into some guy's _mouth_!

Mikey smacked the snake on the palate of his mouth before making a face.

"What flavor of licorice is this?!" his face nearly turned inside out. "It tastes like pickled potting soil!"

But that was before he was nearly tackled my Mitsuki. Wrapping her arms around his body, she gave him a sharp, tight Heimlich maneuver, shooting the snake clean outta his mouth before it bit him. The snake flew out of Mikey's mouth and landed safe but grossed out.

As Mikey coughed, Mitsuki darted over to the snake and grabbed it, Crocodile Hunter-style. Her eyes were wide as she glared at Mikey.

"Did it bite you?!" she nearly screamed.

The American looked at her confused before he laughed.

"Why would licorice bite me?" he chuckled. "If you wanted a piece, you should have just said so."

"Mikey! This is not-!" Mitsuki began, but cut herself off lest she alert him to his life-threatening situation. "Not… potting soil flavored licorice…"

"Then what flavor is it then?" Mikey challenged, folding his arms.

_Poisonous_ flavored… _snake_.

"If you don't believe me, taste it yourself," the American added.

Mitsuki cringed and glanced at the snake in her hands. She didn't want to notify her oblivious friend that he was in danger, so she bit the bullet and gave the snake a timid lick. Mitsuki's anime face nearly puckered inside out while the snake smiled at her as a little love-struck heart appeared above his head.

"No… I was wrong," Mitsuki nearly puked. "That's definitely pickled potting soil."

She gave a sweet smile at Mikey before she subtly threw the snake into a trash can and snapped closed the lid. Mitsuki gave an anime puff of relief before she turned around, back to Mikey. The blue haired actress nearly shrieked in horror because he was leaning over to get his booby-trapped script. Darting to her friend, she shoved him as the anvil fell and crushed the electric chair. Mitsuki was relieved. That could have been Mikey. But then she opened her eyes. Mikey Simon was in her arms looking confused and… red?

LIE, FAKE, SOMETHING _MITSUKI_!!!

"I didn't know you were a dancer Mikey!" Mitsuki beamed, throwing up another smoke screen to reality.

"Wha-?" Mikey began before he was spun in a dance twirl by Mitsuki.

Catching the American before he hit the floor, Mitsuki was distracted. Agency Agents were pouring in from all directions. In order to keep Mikey Simon stupid to the situation and his innocence to the fact that people were trying to _kill_ him, Mitsuki continued their dance.

CUE TANGO MUSIC!!!

♫♫♫♪♪

Giving five agents round-houses, with Mikey still in her arms, the American actor was being flailed around like a rag doll partner. Screaming because he was being flung in all directions, Mikey was inadvertently being used as a weapon and dance partner. Mitsuki twirled Mikey and let go of him to give a couple wind-mill kicks to the attacking agents. The American spun like a red-headed whirlwind before coming to a stop. Dizzy and vision blurry, Mikey lost his balance, crashing into more aggressing agents, KOing them. Mitsuki dashed to Mikey's side and flung him off his feet again. In a few seconds, the agents were KOed and hastily made for an exit.

As smooth as the smoothest criminal, Mitsuki had kicked all of the enemies' butts and kept Mikey in the dark about the whole thing. The two actors/awkward love interests came to a stop in the middle of the LilyMu Studio floor, in a fancy tango finish.

CUT TANGO MUSIC!!!

"Wow Mikey!" Mitsuki chirped, happy to have the American's arms around her. "You dance divinely!"

Mikey's eyes were bouncing off his eyelids and was so dizzy, he had no clue what had just happened. Just then the rest of the LilyMu gang came walking into the studio.

"No, I don't think there's such a thing as a sandwich sushi roll Gonard-…" Guano voiced, but came to a screeching halt when he saw Mikey and Mitsuki in their arms, in a dancing move.

The plushy director/fuzzy writer/actor promptly fainted. Gonard and Lily's mouths dropped open in surprise. Mitsuki sweat-dropped before massive blush lines heated her face. She said the only thing that came to her mind.

"Ta da!...?" she cheered awkwardly, before her and dizzy Mikey crashed to the floor in a pile of pain-laced groans.

* * *

You get the Mr. & Mrs. Smith's "Assassin's Tango" at the end there?!?!?!... Anyone?... Just a hint of it?... Okay... Never mind. R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK! 


	5. Ruff Stuff

Ohayo Motherhopers! Here's another chapter for you Kappa Mikey hungry fools! Woo! (CJzilla includes herself in that category) In this installment, you will see Mitsuki fly-tackling Mikey, the effects of Ozu's anger management classes and another message from Agent F! Enjoy!

As I smash through another city street, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Flame and/or fluff! CJzilla has roared!

* * *

"**LilyMu**!"

_The LilyMu Action Team's hover jet soared through the air, the roar of its engines echoing through the city of Tokyo. Weaving through the web of tall buildings the jet slowed as four costumed crime-fighters jumped out of the aircraft. Falling to the paved jungle below the superhero team raced down an empty street._

_"There's Gonard! Our scanners were right!" the blue-haired tough girl Mitsuki pointed. "He is trying to plunge Tokyo into another dimension!"_

_In the distance, there was a tall foreboding figure of a ray gun draining reality from the sky in the form of a black hole. And a laugh from the ray gun's owner, the evil villain Gonard._

_"Run, run, run as fast as you can Lily-Flops!" Gonard jeered. "Can you stop me and my evil plan?"_

_More maniacal laughter from the LilyMu Team's archenemy._

_"Faster team!" the LilyMu leader extraordinaire, the American "Kappa" Mikey Simon called out to his team. "We can't let Gonard destroy our dimension!"_

_"Guano Guano!" Guano the team's plushy one-line wonder replied._

_The rift in reality was growing bigger and bigger._

_"We'll never make it!" LilyMu sweetheart Lily cried out._

_"We have to! Reality depends on it!" Kappa Mikey returned and poured on more steam._

_The whole LilyMu team went into a full-on sprint, racing to save our dimension. Seconds later they were at Gonard's dimension sucking machine._

_"Stop where you are Gonard!" Kappa Mikey commanded. "This is not your dimension to trash!"_

_"At least not yet Kappa "Moron"!" evil Gonard laughed. "With my doom machine, I will create a dimension that is all my own!"_

_And he let out an evil laugh._

_"Mikey!" Lily cried, her eyes wide with terror. "Our dimension is collapsing! We need to stop him!"_

_"Guano Guano!" Guano agreed._

_"Don't worry team!" Kappa Mikey proclaimed courageously. "Gonard will not succeed!"_

_Kappa Mikey broke out his orb, cranked his arm back and… _was promptly tackled by Mitsuki as a dart flew through the air where the American actor was once standing.

"**CUUUUT**!" Guano yelled, his anime body inflating with annoyance.

As the sound of a scene bell cut through the air, the plush man Guano growled and walked over to Mikey and Mitsuki.

"_Mitsuki_!" Guano said exasperatingly. "What's in your cereal? You making a habit of fly-tackling Mikey, because that's the _eighth_ time in five minuets?!"

Mitsuki jumped to her feet, taking a ninjitsu stance before she returned to a normal posture, sweat-drops leaping off of her face.

"Sorry Guano," she shrugged, embarrassment lines heating her face. "I'm just really, really, really clumsy today. Sorry."

Since Mitsuki's accidental blabbing of her night with Mikey, which was purely for the American's protection, Guano didn't take her seriously, at… all.

The plushy director narrowed his black plushy eyes at his fellow actor/friend, not believing her for one lousy second. Tapping his furry foot on the LilyMu Studio floor, Guano pursed his lips at Mitsuki. The blue-haired actress's green anime eyes blew into huge puddles of tearing pools as she silently pleaded for her furry friend to believe her. But before Guano could give her a piece of his mind, Mitsuki was saved by her best friend… sorta.

"She's not clumsy," Lily teased walking up to Mitsuki and throwing her arm over her girl-friend's shoulder. "She's just still wired from her date with the spaz."

With that Lily gave Mikey, who was still lying on the floor from Mitsuki tackling him, a kick with her heel. The American gave a groan.

"Mitsuki!" Gonard hopped off "his" prop doom machine. "I never knew you had a spaz to call your own! Can I borrow it? I never had a spaz of my own before."

With that Gonard's anime body shrunk with sorrow before he started crying. Lily slapped her forehead.

"The spaz I am referring to is _Mikey_!" Lily snarled at Gonard her head inflating with so much irritation it filled the room and nearly crushed her friends.

That got Mikey's attention.

"A date?" the American peeped as he sat up, looking mortified. "With Mitsuki?! When did _that_ happen?!"

He looked over to Mitsuki who was avoiding his eyes, her face in an innocent expression but guiltily she was as red as a tomato. Lily spun on her heel from beating Gonard with her handbag and to the American.

"Last night YOU _DUNCE_!" Lily growled, anime arms flailing with rage. "Honestly! You two wouldn't know a date if it bit you on the ear!"

As the LilyMu sweetheart she realized that her friends had taken cover behind various things to shield themselves from bodily harm from her temper tantrum. Lily huffed.

"Okay…" the blond grumbled through a tiny corner of her anime mouth, folding her arms. "So sensitivity training didn't work… therein why I'm taking anger management courses…"

"Who says you're angry? I sure didn't!" Guano chirped hoping to quell the blond's rage fit. "Any of you guys say Lily was angry? No way! We never thought that! You're so NOT angry!"

Guano sweat-dropped nervously, trying to look convincing. Gonard and Mitsuki did the same while Mikey held to a faux smile. Lily knew they were lying but she didn't say a word.

Then Ozu came busting into LilyMu Studios, a scary smile all over his face. Everyone in the building and even every living thing within earshot gasped and ran for cover. The all-might LilyMu producer walked cheerily into the studio. Taking a look around the room, Ozu took a deep breath.

"Where is Guano? The excellent writer and director that I have happily employed?" he said in his heavy yet happy Japanese accent.

Guano sure as heck wasn't coming out of his hiding spot, but leave it to heartless Lily to shove him out. Quivering like someone dropped an ice-cube down his costume, Guano timidly walked, almost crawled, up to Ozu.

"Y-yes? Ozu?" he questioned, eyes beady with fear.

Ozu still had that scary neutrally happy smile on his face as he peered down at Guano. Guano nearly wet himself at Ozu's frozen smile.

"Are you and you're loveable co-stars taking a break right now?" the producer overlord beamed at his director/writer/actor/son.

Guano shivered nervously more now.

"K-k-kinda…" he voiced carefully. "We had a slip-up and are setting up the next take…"

Guano flinched, covering his head, sure that Ozu was going to beat on his head like a bongo. But… _nothing_ happened! The plush man looked up at his boss/producer/dad.

"Then do not dilly dally, Guano," Ozu voiced gently, smile still frozen on his face as he ran his fingers over Guano's hair tuff atop his plushy head. "Remember, the episode must be finished by tomorrow!"

Guano's eyes nearly shot off of his face as it took all he had to stand there.

"Righty-O, Ozu," he gave a quivering "OK" sign with his plushy fingers before pointing to the farthest corner of the studio. "If you don't mind, I will be over there, tying my shoe."

With that Guano took off screaming like he's just seen his world end.

"You don't even have shoes, you silly Guano!" Ozu called after him cheerily.

More blood-curdling screams from Guano. Lily and Mitsuki came walking up to their boss.

"Hi Ozu!" Mitsuki voiced in her signature Mitsuki-cheerfulness. "My, aren't you happy today!"

"Yeah," Lily folded her arms and quirking an eyebrow. "Did you quit eating bran cereal before work or something?"

Ozu laughed off the comment.

"Why, no Lily," the producer beamed. "This is the beginning of a brand new Ozu. No longer shall I be scary, unpleasant, harsh, severe, irritable and angry. I shall be pleasant, welcoming and mellow."

Lily and Mitsuki hugged each other in a show of fear as their anime bodies turned blue and anime shock lines appeared behind them.

"O…M…G…" Yes Man whispered out of shock from behind the girls. "Ozu's gone off the deep end…"

Ozu laughed that off too.

"Oh heavens no, Yes Man," the all-powerful LilyMu producer cooed unthreateningly. "I am taking a few courses to make Ozu a better person. You can never stop improving."

With the sound of a fog horn, Yes Man fainted dead on the floor and Guano's fear-laced scream could be heard throughout the studio.

Cue one little white sushi doing the sushi happy-dance!

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♪♪♪♪♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♫♪

After a long day of shooting, Mitsuki tackling Mikey, re-shooting, Mikey being tackled again by Mitsuki and re-shooting everyone was exhausted to the point of comatose!

"Cut!" Guano wheezed, on his back, on the floor, totally exhausted from yelling "Cut" all day.

Lily was tired out from her back-to-back temper tantrums, Gonard was bored out of his skull and Mikey was super tenderized and dumbfounded from Mitsuki's non-stop body slams. Guano then sat up off of the floor like a zombie outta the grave. The plush man was going to have one of his signature breakdowns!

YAY!

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT!!!" the director roared like a lion ten times as big and brave as the purple plush man. "NO MAS! NO MORE! THAT'S IT FOR THE DAY! STICK A FORK IN ME, 'CAUSE I'M _DONE_!!!!"

And as if an answer to his statement, Gonard stuck a fork in Guano's plushy butt. Giving a wail of pain, the director/writer/actor did a flip before taking the plastic fork from rear. Whirling around, Guano's head inflated with fury and nearly crushed Gonard.

"What?" Gonard questioned innocently. "You clearly said, "fork… in… Guano's… butt"!"

"Metaphor GONARD!!!" Guano cried at the top of his lungs. "It was a figure of speech!"

Gonard looked confused, anime question mark appeared above his head.

"What is speech? Metaphorically speaking of course," Gonard asked.

Guano did his angry dance before grabbing the front of Gonard's shirt and hissing threateningly like a cat. But before the psycho plush director could start to maul his co-star, Mitsuki stepped between them.

"Easy guys," Mitsuki pried Guano of Gonard and held the plush man in her arms as he struggled. "Let's not escalate and take this to the bad place."

Lily flew up from her seat, anime body inflating with rage.

"_YOU_ TOOK IT TO THE BAD PLACE, MITSUKI!!!" Lily snarled head so big with rage that Mitsuki and Guano were teeny tiny. "You and your two left feet, blatant tackling of Mikey and _ruining_ my close up!"

Suddenly the camera zoomed into Lily who was so angry and tired she looked awful and a disgusting fart sound blared to exaggerate her state. The LilyMu sweetheart snarled, pulling on her frizzy blond hair.

"You're lucky you share rent Mitsuki _or_ I'd…" Lily shook a fist at her best friend.

"_Yeah_!" Guano stated joining Lily in giving Mitsuki a talking to. "Mikey's the one that's supposed to be the screw up. And look! You've out done the screw-up!"

The plushy director pointed at Mikey.

The American was still on the floor, probably suffering several cracked ribs and concussion from getting tackled over and over. He moaned in pain before mumbling something incoherently about a crushed cookie.

Mitsuki whimpered as her anime body shrunk to the floor and her eyes welled up with mammoth "hurt" tears. If only her friends knew that a super-powerful espionage agency was trying to hurt Mikey! If only they could understand!

"I'm _sorry_ guys! _Really_!" Mitsuki fell to her knees, two jets of water shooting out of her eyes. "This has been an off day for me. _Forgive me_!"

With her incoherent sobbing, Mitsuki's friends gave into her tears.

"Mitsuki," Guano took a breath mellow himself out. "You're usually not this clumsy, disruptive and irritating, so I will let it slide. Come tomorrow, I expect you to have your act straight and on your best behavior. Because if you don't-"

Guano grabbed a broom stick handle and cracked the stick in half… over his head, making his point clear what he'd do to Mitsuki. Mitsuki cringed then nodded brightly on a sweat-drop.

"Oh I will be! Totally!" she gave the "scout's honor" gesture.

The plush man director was satisfied.

"Good," he nodded then looked to his other, conscious friends. "I'm bushed. Let's go to the Megastore and get a _smoothie_!"

Gonard squealed with happiness, smile leaping off of his face.

"I know what I'm gonna get!!" he cheered. "Sneaker, hard-boiled egg, grape, vanilla _sundae_ flavor! Woo!"

Guano cringed in disgust.

""Vanilla"? Yuck!" the director dude scrunched his nose as his tongue hung out in disgust.

Lily scoffed at the two weirdoes as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry spaz Gonard and spaz Guano," the LilyMu sweetheart looked at her watch before anime moping. "I gotta be somewhere in twenty minuets."

"Where?" Gonard asked, genuinely curious as he anime shrugged with beady eyes. "Is it special? Cool! I have my own special place!"

Cut to Gonard's room where he sits in a cardboard box fortress in a knight's armor.

"Knave! Mutton and all those medieval words!" then he gasped at a sandwich on the floor. "LOOK OUT fellows! It's the Muffaletta dragon who has been terrorizing our great city! DO NOT PANIC townsfolk! I shall slay the sandwich with my mouth!"

With that Gonard dove head-first into the sandwich, taking a chunk of the carpet and floor with the food.

"Mmmmm!" he cheered. "Fibrous!"

Back to the studio…

Gonard picked a strip of carpet from his teeth.

Lily anime sighed. She was going to her anger management classes… Lily's head inflated with embarrassment and anger.

"Yeah… that place!" she blurted out, elastic yet angry anime body inflating to cover the entire screen as she flailed her arms. "That place only Lily can go, that is _special_!"

Gonard regretted asking the temperamental blond.

"Okay… I got it," he smiled nervously, holding the "peace" sign with his fingers before diving behind Guano.

"I'm coming too!" woozy Mikey Simon peeled himself from the floor.

The American got to his feet but was violently dizzy and was stumbling around like he'd just pressed his forehead to the end of a baseball bat and ran circles around it!

"I dunno Mikey, you look like you've been beat up by a bunch of gnomes!" Guano pointed out.

"That's the way he always looks," Lily laughed evilly. "Catch ya spazzes later. I'm outta here."

With that the blond actress walked out the door to attend her special anger management classes. Mitsuki was right at Mikey's side.

"Don't worry Mikey," she chimed looping the American's arm around her shoulders. "I'll come with you and be right there-"

But Mikey resisted Mitsuki's gesture of accompaniment and, little did he know, protection.

"Uh… not to be rude Mitsuki," the American began carefully slipping out from under his friend's arm. "But I can't handle the tackling any more! I'm taking more hits than a professional football player here!"

As those words left his mouth, a team of football players ran through LilyMu Studios.

"FLAG! UNESSECARY ROUGHNESS, MITSUKI! FOUR YARDS!" they all cried, including Gonard, before the football players ran out of the studio again.

Guano was shocked stiff as Gonard suddenly held a football and was in a jersey.

"TOUCHDOWN!" the actor cheered before shoving the ball into his mouth, eating it.

An awkward cricket chirp cut through the room.

"I'm sorry Mitsuki," Mikey told his friend. "Respect my space and give Mikey some non-violent Mikey-time. I know you understand, right?"

Mitsuki's eyes were tearing up like never before, but she held the gooey anime tears in.

"I-… I understand Mikey," she choked out. "Go have your non-violent Mikey-time. I'll be here…"

Mikey gave a small "thank you" grin and he turned to Gonard and Guano. The three boys left the studio, leaving Mitsuki to her tears.

Sighing, the blue-haired actress looked to the floor as tears filled her eyes. She'd really did it this time. Mikey was never going to like her now. She came on too rough and fast for him… But it was for Mikey's own protection… Stupid dilemma!

Just then a remote controlled toy truck came zipping into the studio and slammed into Mitsuki's foot. Yelping in pain, she was about to give the toy a kick when she saw a monitor installed on it. The screen fizzled and crackled, then the form of Agent F appeared on it. Mitsuki jumped in her shoes.

"Greetings Agent M," her ex-partner/boss cooed, still in his mail box costume.

Mitsuki scowled.

"You got a lotta nerve Agent F," she growled, her usually bright anime features turning dark with a black shadow hanging over her face.

"What?" Agent F asked. "The flatscreen TV mounted on a toy truck wasn't my idea. It was in the suggestion box…"

Cut to inside Agency HQ with a box labeled "Suggestions for mysterious communication devices" and the line of agents with their suggestions up to the box.

Back to LilyMu Studios…

Agent F puffed out an aggravated sigh.

"It was to get the faculty more involved with their job," his eyes got beady with the thought then he sweat-dropped. "That and I was running out of ideas."

Mitsuki knelt down and picked the truck clean off the floor, bringing her face very close to the screen.

"This is my last warning Agent F," the spy turned actress narrowed her eyes at him. "Leave me and my friends alone."

"Sure," Agent F replied in a sing-song voice. "But only if you come back to me-… I mean _us_…"

He gave a sheepish smile then sweat-dropped.

"My answer is still no," Mitsuki had an anger anime blood-vessel pop out on her head. "Now you either leave me and Mikey alone or I will come to the Agency's HQ, tear off your eyebrows and light them on fire!"

Agent F gave Mitsuki a cocky grin.

"Does the cost outweigh the benefit Agent M?" he asked as evil as any super-villain. "With the measures you're taking to protect Mikey Simon, you're driving him and the rest of your friends away. Think about it M. You're going through all this trouble to protect these so-called friends that clearly don't care about you. Mikey Simon will never return your feelings, you know that. Now, make it easy on yourself and come to back."

Mitsuki scowled deeply as tears welled up in her eyes.

"They do _SO_ care about me!" she blasted back shaking the screen. "Mikey too! And I will not desert my friends like that! Expect a fight to the death Agent F, because I will not give up so easily!"

Agent F's cocky grin gradually melted from his face.

"That I know Agent M," he voiced. "You always were stubborn… and so am I. Either you'll crack under the pressure or we'll get our hands on Mikey Simon. Either way, you will come back to us M…"

"Don't count on it," Mitsuki glowered before her head inflated with anger. "I hope that costume rusts shut on you!"

Agent F only had time to let out a shocked gasp as Mitsuki brought her foot down over the TV monitor, busting it in half.

Transmission ended.

On the other side of the screen Agent F watched the static from the now deceased yet affectionately deemed "Agent Vroom Vroom" for a long second. Spinning in his mailbox costume to his awaiting secret agent captains Agent F gritted his teeth and his eyebrow twitched. He was mad.

"Give Agent M everything we got," the head Agency honcho voiced intensely, through his teeth. "We _will_ get her back!"

"AND VENGEANCE FOR AGENT VROOM VROOM!" one of the agents anime cried, weeping over the now deceased agent. "He was so young!"

Agent F rolled his eyes.

"Yes, _and_ for Agent Vroom, Vroom," he gave a raspberry. "Just get your butts out there and _MAKE_ Agent M come back! I don't care _how_ or at _what cost_, I WANT HER BACK!"

Cue the awkward silence through the room as Agent F bounced up and down in his costume, in an anger tantrum.

"Do you mean back to the Agency, right? Because she was never romantically involved with you personally," one of the agents asked, anime question mark popping over his head scratching his head.

"YOU'RE A MONKEY BOY! MONKEY BOYS DON'T THINK!!!" Agent F blasted.

And the agents took off out of the room faster than the wind itself.

Cue more sushi getting down with their bad selves!

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♪♪♪♪♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♫♪

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK! WOO HOO!! 


	6. Foo Foo

Hola everyone! CJzilla here slamming out another chapter to her fic. In this chappy you'll see Lily's anger management take a bizzar turn, the Agency's forces starting their merciless onslaught on poor Mitsuki, some mental picturesand a foot massage.

As I tear another city off of its foundation with just a stomp of my scaly foot, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Flame, fluff, love me, hate me. Don't care.

_Cue more sushi getting down with their bad selves!_

_♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♪♪♪♪♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♫♪_

Lily blew out another raspberry as she slouched in her desk.

This COULDN'T have been a _longer_ class. The learning was irritating but not as killer as the biker-teacher's appearance. His class would be WAY more tolerable to Lily if he taught class over the phone so her eyes wouldn't be drawn to a HUGE, HAIRY mole on the guy's ear!

No, no wait… Lily can do one better… his class would be more tolerable if he did it at the South Pole, under a tarp, in the dark and BY HIMSELF!

The actress snickered to herself as she drew a picture of what Beef, the anger management teacher, would look like in a tarp and in the Kodiak bear exhibit at the zoo. Then Lily heard a pencil going at the speed of sound over a piece of paper. Looking up and to her right, the LilyMu sweetheart spotted her boss, Ozu with a frozen smile as he wrote down all of the anger management knowledge that Beef was dishing out.

Lily's anime eyes got beady in uneasiness as Ozu's head turned to her in a soulless spin, his anime eyes void of eye-shines.

"Eyes on the black board Lily," her normally hot-tempered and intimidating boss smiled at her. "Take in as much of this valuable knowledge as you can. It will make you a better person."

Lily cringed before a paper football hit her in the forehead. Grabbing the note stuck to her forehead, she opened it and read it.

""Help me. I'm scared."?" Lily read.

As an anime question mark popped above her head as she looked back at who flicked the note. Behind Ozu sat Yes Man, nearly on the top of his chair in horror, his anime eyes were wide with fear as tears poured out of his gooey eyes.

"Do not make eye contact!" Yes Man whispered, cupping his hand to the side of his mouth.

Ozu's head swiveled on his head so that he was looking at Yes Man. Yes Man shrieked and jumped one row over.

"THAT'S IT!" Lily jumped up from her chair, slamming her hands on her desk.

Beef turned on his heel and cocked a brow at the blond.

"Is there a problem Ms. Lily?" he narrowed his eyes at his worst anger management student in forever.

"YES!" Lily flailed her anime arms, her body inflating with rage. "THIS IS TOTALLY STUPID! This class makes as much sense as a scratch-n'-sniff sticker at the bottom of a pool! I'm so tense that I've I got frizz in my hair!"

Cut to close up of Lily's hair which was so staticy, there was a whole zoo of balloon animals trapped in her hair. Lily sweat-dropped as she tore out a balloon turtle from her tangled stressed-out hair and set it on the ground. As the balloon turtle crawled away, Yes Man was following it around the class room… for some reason.

"And your bushman mole is NASTY TO THE HIGHEST POWER!!!" Lily screamed at Beef. "It's like a giant bubble on a pizza except… on your ear!!!"

Cue "Psycho" music as the camera zips into a close up of Beef's earlobe where a quarter-sized mole seemed to even wink at us...

"What mole?" Beef asked shrugging.

Lily would have puked if she wasn't so angry.

"I'm not going to take this anymore!" the LilyMu sweetheart went on, hand on her forehead. "Give me the prison sentence because I'll take _that_ over this! Look! You turned Ozu into a brainwashed, spineless, mellow, mush-head!"

She gestured toward Ozu who was sitting at his desk with a bright smile even though Yes Man was angrily rubbing his balloon turtle in the producer's hair.

"I… will NOT… turn out like that!" Lily pointed her thumb at herself as the background behind her erupted into flames.

Beef's eyes suddenly exploded with an anime evil thought as he drummed his fingers together.

"What you need Lily is someone who will help you accept a better, more personable disposition," the biker/anger management teacher smiled a jagged, evil smile. "I have a special friend who will be more than glad to assist you on the road to a more composed temperament."

Lily gulped at her teacher's tone. This could only mean trouble.

Mitsuki was careful to follow Mikey through the Tatami Megastore, but only at a distance. He told her that he wanted to be alone and so the American went out with Guano and Gonard. But that didn't mean Mitsuki was going to listen to him.

As she watched Mikey, Gonard and Guano get some smoothies, Mitsuki also watched for any disguised agents and threats. So far the only threat she spied was Gonard's smoothie concoction. He took a sneaker, egg, grape and sundae and crammed it into one smoothie. Now people dove out of the actor's way and held their noses as he walked through the store with no shoe on one foot and a smelly smoothie. Even Guano and Mikey held in a puke as they walked beside Gonard, the stench of his sneaker and barefoot wafting through the air. Gonard was unfazed by his own odors as he happily sipped on his smoothie like it was the greatest thing in the world.

Mitsuki took special care not to be seen by her friends as she kept an eye on them. Zipping in and out of disguises and hiding spots, she was using her expensive, highly-trained skills to be stealthy. Mitsuki didn't even stop spying even when her friends were heading back to LilyMu Towers. Instead, she followed at a distance and made sure they got to their homes.

Gonard and Guano said goodbye to their American friend/co-star as they went off to their respective homes. Mikey's apartment though, was further down the hall from his friends' homes. Mitsuki, who had watched the three boys in the disguise of an elevator attendant… not that any of them noticed in the slightest, was now peeking around a corner and watching Mikey walk to his home. She expected the American to just head straight for his apartment, but Mikey stopped. Turning, he stopped at another door…

HER door.

Raising his knuckles, Mikey gave the door a knock.

Mitsuki's anime body exploded with surprise. She wasn't home, but was following him! Mitsuki dashed to the left and out of sight.

Mikey stood there and knocked lazily for the second time. Maybe Mitsuki was still at the studio. Figuring that his friend wasn't home, the American shrugged, put his hands in his pockets and walked tiredly to his apartment. But then he stopped when he heard a commotion from inside Mitsuki's place. He thought he heard a window shut, several pieces of furniture tipped over and glasses break along with faint noises of construction, bells and an assortment of monkey screeches from in the room. Mikey turned back and walked to Mitsuki's door.

Just as he raised his knuckles to the door to knock, the door flew open with Mitsuki on the other side. Mikey nearly fell over in surprise.

"Mikey!" the blue-haired woman chirped. "What a pleasant surprise!"

How Mitsuki got from the hallway and into her apartment _without_ using her door, we'll never know. But there she was, beaming smile and everything.

The American held his chest but took a breath.

"Hi Mitsuki," he smiled at her, but then peeked over her shoulder. "I just wanted to ask you if everything's all right. I thought I heard something crash through your window…"

Mitsuki's anime face froze in fear before she snapped out of it.

"Oh _no_," she replied, hand on her neck and sweat-drops streaming down her face. "I just opened the window and this dog on a parachute accidentally flew into my apartment. I was busy shooing it out when you knocked… _That's_ probably what you heard Mikey."

There was a random bark of a dog and a chirp of a dolphin as Mitsuki smiled.

"But uh… thanks for asking Mikey," the blue-haired woman blushed shyly, her eyes on her feet.

Mikey shrugged.

"Anytime 'Sooks," he replied, but clapped his hands on his mouth when he used her nickname.

Mitsuki merely blushed more, but had an enthralled smile on her face at the American. The two fellow actors/awkward love interests shared a moment of heated faces and coy silence.

"Hey listen Mitsuki," Mikey began, hand on the back of his head. "Sorry about slamming the door on you back at the studio."

"That's all right," Mitsuki immediately beamed. "I should apologize for slamming you! I was way outta control! If there's anyway I can make it up to you, let me know!"

Mikey gave her a smile, but Mitsuki didn't notice. In fact, she wasn't even looking at the American. There was an Agency agent behind him with a potato sack poised over Mikey's head.

Using her ninja-reflexes Mitsuki yanked Mikey by the hand inside her apartment, and accidentally gave the American a forceful judo-style throw across her house and into her couch.

In dealing with the agent, Mitsuki reached up and slapped the man firmly on the nose. The agent gave out a cry of pain as two jets of tears shot out of his eyes before falling to his knees, holding his face. With the agent on his knees, Mitsuki slammed the door on his head. Hearing the man's head "bong" on the door, Mitsuki peeked out and made sure the agent was KOed before locking her door.

Poofing out an anime sigh of relief, Mitsuki turned to Mikey. She sweat-dropped at seeing Mikey thrown into her couch. The American was splayed out, hitting the couch so hard that he tipped it over with his body. Cushions, throw pillows and one of Mikey's shoes were blown in all directions. He groaned.

"Mikey!" Mitsuki exclaimed in worry as she dashed to his side. "Are you okay?"

The American spit out half a couch cushion as his head spun like a dizzy tornado. Mitsuki's head inflated with concern.

"I'm so sorry Mikey," she lamented and bent down to help him up.

Then a can of something hurled through the living room and bounced on Mikey's head. As the American groaned again and can-shaped whelp added to his growing number of head traumas, Mitsuki caught the label on the can. "Canned Scorpion tails, porcupine quills, poison ivy, ninja stars and skunk stink". Mitsuki's eye twitched at the severity of the situation as she caught that the can was beeping with a five second countdown.

The blue-haired actress snatched the can from Mikey's head and ran to the window. As the countdown rounded out at two seconds, Mitsuki hurled it as far and hard as she could. The canned weapon exploded and rained down over the people below. Seconds later the actress heard wheels screeching to a halt, the sound of metal twisting together as vehicles collided and a random scream or two.

"Oh the poison! The poking! The itching! The lacerations! Ooooh the STINK! So stinky…!" came a bystander's complaint.

Mitsuki simply turned a deaf ear to the suffering below her and just shut the shade to the window. Turning back to the American, he was still on his back and his brain most likely in the form of a swirling milkshake.

Before Mitsuki could help her friend to his feet, she caught movement from her kitchen. An agent jumped out of her freezer and apparently he had been in there for a while since his anime body was blue and icicles were hanging from his clothes and hair. Then the agent took a lime-flavored popsicle that was stuck to his jacket sleeve and held it threateningly at Mitsuki.

The blue-haired actress had to think fast. She had to protect Mikey AND keep him in the dark about all this danger. Thinking on her feet, Mitsuki blurted out the first thing that came to her brain.

"Uh… BUG!" Mitsuki shrieked dramatically as she slammed a pushy pillow onto the American. "THERE'S A BIG, HAIRY BUG ON YOUR SHIRT!"

She smashed a couple more cushions onto Mikey so that he wouldn't get hurt or see what was going on. Mitsuki ignored Mikey's aggravated pain-laced groans from having the feathered padding slammed on his body and focused on the agent.

The man hurled the lime frozen treat at Mitsuki with all of his might.

In the flash of an eye Mitsuki stopped the frozen, yet delicious weapon with a lightning fast judo kick. The popsicle shattered into a million pieces on contact with her heel and frozen limy goodness fell from the air like a tasty snow. Mitsuki gave the agent a cocky smile and gave the "bring it" gesture.

The agent gritted his chattering teeth and ripped a banana flavored popsicle from his frozen face. Again the man threw it with all of his might. Mitsuki moved with the grace of a flowing river and the speed of a racing lightning bolt. Flipping the frozen treat in her hand, she dashed to the agent.

Giving the man a punch to the stomach, the agent's anime eyes shot from his eye sockets like white balloons and his tongue flew out of his mouth. Swiftly, Mitsuki plastered the frozen popsicle to his tongue and it stuck like super-glue on Velcro. Stunned, the agent was all too easy to hurl out of her apartment and heap him on the KOed agent just outside her door.

Mitsuki then flew to Mikey's side and pulled the pillows and cushions from his body. The plush-battered American could then be seen after ten pillows were cleaned off of him.

"Ow," Mikey moaned.

Mitsuki couldn't help but smile at the cute pained expression on his face. After a second of admiring Mikey's adorable pain-laced face pucker, Mitsuki pulled the American to his feet. Standing the wobbly American on his feet, the anime actress dusted him off with a brush of her hand.

"Sorry Mikey," Mitsuki chirped, her anime eyes growing huge and lighting with happiness. "I don't like bugs. And you had a huge, icky peanut-M&M-sized bug on you. But I got it!"

When she released him, Mikey swayed violently and she had to catch him in her arms to keep him from falling.

"You're a little wobbly Mikey," she giggled, head inflating with joy because Mikey was _practically_ hugging her! "Maybe I should get you to a chair…"

Mitsuki half-dragged, half-hugged Mikey over to one of her kitchen chairs. Plopping the American down on a chair, she smiled brightly at him.

"I'll get you some ice for your head!" Mitsuki smiled, her anime eyes inflating into upside-down "U"s.

She skipped to her freezer and laid a hand on the handle, readying herself for another agent to jump out at her.

"And some ice for my foot, back, neck, shoulder, hip and knee," Mikey called to her. "I think I got a hernia…"

"Sure thing!" Mitsuki cheered even though her anime head was inflated with her ninja-like intensity.

Flinging open the freezer door Mitsuki was ready for another agent to ambush her. When nothing but cold air hit her in the face, Mitsuki realized that the freezer door handle was in her hand. But where was the _rest_ of the door?

There was a groan from Mikey.

Craning her head into his direction she saw that the American had been shot off his chair and was now on the carpet with the freezer door pinning him to the floor.

"Oh no!" Mitsuki cried, genuinely surprised since it was an accident.

She ran to him and peeled the freezer door off of his body.

"Sorry Mikey," she genuinely apologized. "I didn't know my freezer door would fly off and hurt you. It was an accident, I promise!"

Through his semi-concussion the American smiled hazily.

"Oh and the other times you meant it?" he laughed, eyes still looking like they were playing "Pong" with each other.

Mitsuki gave an uneasy smile. She hoped he'd never find out.

"C'mon. Let's get you off of the floor and put some ice on that," she cringed at how roughed up he looked.

Minuets later Mitsuki was cleaning up the mess she made by throwing Mikey into her couch. The American had BAGS of ice piled on his aching body and was hardly recognizable. As soon as her couch was up and fixed Mitsuki walked over to her American friend/crush/co-star. Lifting off a frozen pack of peas off of Mikey's face, Mitsuki smiled at him.

"The couch is set back up," she chimed happily. "You can sit over there instead of on this hard kitchen chair."

Mikey moved out from under the pile of ice bags. The American was shivering as he clapped his arms across each other.

"D-d-d-do y-y-y-you h-h-h-have a b-b-b-blanket?" he quivered, teeth chattering

Mitsuki's head inflated with happiness as a smile almost leaped off of her face as Mikey sat on the couch.

"Sure!" she chimed. "Wait here for a sec while I get one!"

She skipped into her room and retrieved her Lily and Mitsuki themed blanket. Upon skipping back out to the living room she nearly dropped the blanket when she saw an agent sneaking up behind Mikey. The man held a line of rope in his hands, poised to tie and gag the shivering American in order to take him back to Agency HQ.

Mitsuki hurled herself into action.

Seizing an eggbeater from the kitchen counter, Mitsuki threw the blanket over Mikey's face and body so he couldn't see a thing. Then she turned the eggbeater on and drove it into the agent's mouth. The man's tongue and lips became hopelessly tangled in the eggbeaters rotating mixing blades. With his screams muffled from his mouth being jammed in the kitchen appliance and the searing pain from his predicament, Mitsuki grabbed the man, threw him in a pillowcase that she suddenly possessed and chucked him out her door.

Mitsuki skipped back up to Mikey like nothing was going on.

"So!" the blue-haired actress chirped at her American friend. "It's Thursday! What are you doing tonight?"

Mikey was still floundering around in the blanket tossed on him and probably couldn't hear her. With her head inflating with concern, Mitsuki helped him out. Suddenly Mikey's head popped out of the blanket and the two's faces were inches apart. There was a second that it took for them to realize they were starring at each other.

"Aw!" Mitsuki cooed, head inflating at the cuteness of the scene in front of her. "You look like a cute little potato wrapped in a blanket!"

Mikey, whether he knew it or not, flushed as he smiled.

"Gee," he beamed. "That's the nicest thing I've heard all day!"

Mitsuki's anime body was still floating off of the ground at the sweet moment.

"Hold still!" she commanded. "I gotta get my camera!"

She zipped into her room and then back out to the living room faster than the wind itself. Mikey was still as precious as he was a mere second ago. Mitsuki held the camera to her eye.

"Okay Mikey," the blue-haired actress focused her camera on the cherished sight. "Try to look like a potato!"

… _What_? ...

But Mikey seemed to understand what Mitsuki wanted. The American pulled it off by smiling like an idiot while wrapped in the plushy blanket. With a click and a flash, the memory was stored in a photograph. Mitsuki giggled happily.

"I can't wait until that one's developed!" she chimed holding the camera in her hands before throwing it over her shoulder. "Hold it Mikey!"

The American hadn't moved but looked up at his lady friend with wide eyes.

"There's not another bug on me is there?" his face twisted with worry. "I can't take another pillow in the face…"

Mitsuki laughed, yes laughed.

"No silly!" she beamed. "I wanna take a mental picture of this too!"

Making "L"s with both thumb and forefingers on each of her hands, Mitsuki made a box with her fingers. She held it up to her eye. Holding in a giggle Mitsuki zoomed up to her American friend like a photographer… without a camera. Clicking her tongue, she mimicked the sound of a real camera.

"You sure like pictures Mitsuki," Mikey voiced, feeling a blush begin to form under his skin as Mitsuki was jumping around the couch and getting mental photographs.

Mitsuki nodded proudly, her anime head inflating with happy.

"It's moments like this, when I have a good friend, that I take the most pictures," she voiced happily.

But then she stopped when her mental "camera" picked up on something strange. Mikey's face was flushed as she starred at her. Mitsuki blinked but dropped her finger camera.

"What?" she questioned, a blast of anime embarrassed steam shooting from her ears. "Do I have something on my face? I did eat that mustardy hotdog for lunch… Did I get some mustard on my shirt?"

As she glanced down at her shirt, Mitsuki heard Mikey clear his throat.

"N-n-no," he stammered. "Nothing's on your face…"

The blue-haired actress looked up at her American friend, confused with his speechlessness. The American's face was pink and his eyes half-way open in a dreamy manner. There it was. A bewitching expression was on Mikey's face. It made Mitsuki's insides flip and her thoughts halt. The look seemed like a warm and fuzzy hour but in reality the noteworthy sensation probably was only as long as that second lasted.

It was perplexing, yet oddly enjoyable. Mikey never looked at her like the way he gazed at her in that moment and it made Mitsuki wonder. She was never good when it came to reading the American's body language. But Mitsuki deciphered that Mikey was holding an inaudible conversation with his eyes.

Mikey's bedazzling expression made a wordless voice become so loud in Mitsuki's mind that it dazed her. But she could feel something communicated through his eyes, something… pleasant. The transfer was vague, but Mitsuki could hear a whisper through the confusion.

A whisper of something stronger than friendship.

"I've been wanting to ask you Mitsuki…" their gaze was ripped apart when Mikey dropped his eyes as he spoke.

Mitsuki life was hinging on his next words.

The American's mouth flapped open like a gasping fish and the blush on his face intensified. Rubbing the back of his neck, not to ease the throbbing of his head, but to fight off the awkwardness, Mikey looked up to his friend with expressive eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd like to-" but he was cut off when the apartment door burst open.

In poured Gonard, Guano, Lily and… someone else.

"Guys!" Gonard came running into the room like he'd just seen a ghost drive a car through a crowd of old people. "Look! Look! We've got a new friend!"

The actor/spaz pointed to Lily. Mikey and Mitsuki blinked at what they saw in their friend's arms. There was a life-sized male dummy that looked like it'd been chewed on, dropped through a wood-chipper and glued back together, then run over and given the close from the bottom of the fashion roster.

"His name is Senior Puddin'!" Gonard chirped, then whispered with a big anime face. "He's from Ecuador."

"Gonard," Guano shook his head. "That's not his name and he's not from Ecuador. His name is Skoog and he's from Helsinki."

Gonard growled at Guano.

"Look at his skin tone and defined European features!" Guano argued. "Skoog is clearly from Helsinki!"

"NO WAY!" Gonard shot back. "Have you heard his accent?! Senior Puddin' is totally from Ecuador!"

The two must have discounted the facts that the dummy couldn't talk and it was just a run-of-the-mill educational exercise dummy.

Lily, on the other hand, who was looking like her blood reached boiling point gave Mikey and Mitsuki a death glare that was meant to kill everyone in the room.

"Wow Lily! It's-… uh…" Mitsuki chirped in her normal cheerful, glass-is-half-full personality paused as she tried to find nice words to say. "I don't… uh… Will he get along with the rest of your stuffed animals?"

The LilyMu sweetheart fumed and was about to vent her wrath unto her friends when they all heard the dummy talk.

"**Your temper is rising**," the mechanical dummy beeped. "**Count to ten and visit your happy place. Remember, people will like you more if you are calm and collected**."

Lily's eyebrow twitched at the dummy in her arms. Gonard smiled triumphantly at Guano.

"Told ya Guano. Ecuador accent all the way," Gonard smiled a cattish smile and darted over to Mikey. "Gimme a "Dummy's-from-Ecuador-high-five" Mikey!"

Humoring his friend, the American slapped Gonard's hand.

"Lily," Mitsuki cringed. "That thing's hideous. What are you doing with that dirty, creepy dummy anyhow?"

The innocent question would have normally induced Lily's entire wrath, but since she now had a temper coach, the LilyMu sweetheart narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"It is for my mandatory anger management class," Lily tried to smile and keep her voice down. "Since going to those bogus classes wasn't enough torture, my teacher gave me… _Ted_ here to look after."

"Beef the biker's the teacher for that class right?" Mikey asked.

Lily gave a nod, anime question mark popping over her head.

"How'd you know?" she returned.

"I'd recognize that ugly thing anywhere," Mikey laughed. "That dummy's Chum property. We use that thing to stand in for us when we can't be certain places…"

Cut to some random courtroom with the dummy standing as the accused.

"Mr. Simon," the judge peered over at the dummy with the fake red-haired wig on it, "you stand accused of voluntary J-walking."

The jury and courtroom gasped, their anime bodies inflating with horror.

"How do you plead?" the judge sneered.

"**Your temper is rising**," the mechanical dummy beeped. "**Count to ten and visit your happy place. Remember, people will like you more if you are calm and collected**."

"GUILTY!" the judge proclaimed, slamming his gavial down on his desk. "A million hours behind a maximum security bars!"

The sound of prison bars closing could be heard as the dummy was escorted out of the room in handcuffs.

Back to the here and now…

"What I can't figure out is _how_ he escaped the last prison sentence…" Mikey mused out loud as he looked at the dummy.

Lily pulled on her hair.

"This is unfair," she moaned. "I have enough creepy people to deal with."

She looked over at Guano and Gonard giving each other wedgies. Lily puffed out an aggravated sigh.

"Now I gotta haul this gruesome thing around with me," she added. "Not good for my social life lemme tell you."

Cut to the street only minuets before… Lily was pelted with rocks and pursued by a mob with pitchforks and torches.

"She's a witch I tells ya!" some random person shouted out. "Burn 'er! Burn 'er!"

Lily booked it for her life.

Back to her apartment…

"If you bozos need me," the blond LilyMu sweetheart grumbled. "I'll be trying to get rid of this thing."

And she walked out the door.

"That's Senior Puddin' Lily!" Gonard called after her.

"Skoog! It's Skoog!" Guano pushed Gonard down and ran after Lily.

Gonard zipped after Guano after Lily.

Mikey and Mitsuki were left alone once again. They both blinked at the silence.

"That was very strange," Mitsuki voiced then she giggled. "Looks like we'll have a new roommate. Great. Another pair of eyes to watch me. Let's see me get any sleep now."

As the blue-haired actress giggled, Mikey gave her a scared look.

"Anyway," Mitsuki cleared the air with a wave of her hand before her head inflated with happy. "What were you just about to ask me Mikey?"

Mikey's face went beet red as he curled a finger in his shirt collar and gave a tug.

"Well-… I w-w-wanted to know-…" the American began before Mitsuki looked over his shoulder and caught sight of an agent suspended by a balloon float by the window.

Immediately Mitsuki was put on edge. Her anime expression was nervous as she began taking subtle side steps toward Mikey. She couldn't let him see the danger, though the American was nervously rambling on about something having to do with a mall corn dog. In one movement Mitsuki yanked off her shoes and bounced over the couch.

"My feet are aching," Mitsuki blurted out, a nervous sweat-drop running down her face as she eyed the agent outside her window. "Can you give my feet a massage Mikey?"

Mikey looked up at her like her head exploded.

"What?" he questioned. "What did you just ask me?"

Mitsuki was growing increasingly weary that Mikey might spot the agent.

"I said massage my feet!" she snapped back at him her head inflating with aggravation.

With her firm tone Mikey was immediately on his knees with one of Mitsuki's feet in his hands. The ex-spy turned actress let out a relieved sigh. The last thing she wanted was for Mikey to find out that he was being hunted by the Agency.

….

…

Then Mitsuki began to drift into a relaxed haze as she felt Mikey's hands massage her tired feet. She forgot about her troubles as she melted into a puddle of relaxed goo.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK! 


	7. Mercy

Ohayo Gozimasu Motherhopers! CJzilla here blasting out another chapter! Now, I seriously think Kappa Mikey was made personally for me. My first episode was "Mikey Likes It" and it was like the sky opened up and there was a booming voice from the heaven saying: "CJzilla, this is for you!" (CJzilla wipes tear from eye) Yes! It was awesome!

Now in this next chapter you will see what happens to the set when Ozu's not himself, Guano freaking out and Mikey getting captured! Enjoy!

As I fight other FanFiction Land monsters, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love me, hate me, flame or fluff... I don't mind at all!

* * *

The next morning all the actors came down to LilyMu Studios for Friday's shooting. Spirits were bright considering it was the last day to the weekend and generally, payday!

Mitsuki hadn't left Mikey's side for almost two days… not that Mikey wasn't enjoying all the attention he was getting from the blue-haired actress… 

The two came walking through the studio's doors. The American was all smiles and happily skipping about while Mitsuki was shuffling tiredly behind him.

Mitsuki had to sleep in close proximity to Mikey so her night was hard. So as not to cause any concern for the American, Mitsuki had allowed him to sleep in his own house, but not without her! So she mailed herself to Mikey's place in the disguise of a giant fruit basket. The blissfully unaware Mikey had taken his fruit and stowaway inside his apartment thinking the gift was from an adoring fan. He'd eaten half an apple before he ignored the fruit basket and began to eat some candy.

For about four hours until the American went to bed, Mitsuki was crammed in that fruit basket, practically EATING her knees. But once Mikey fell asleep, Mitsuki crept out of her disguise and watched tirelessly over her crush/co-worker/fellow actor/friend. And throughout the night the onslaught of attacking agents did not stop. By the time morning came, Mitsuki was ready for bed. But nay nay. They still had the last part of an episode to film.

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Mitsuki saw Guano pacing the set looking angry.

"Good morning Guano!" Mitsuki chirped, keeping a tired eye on Mikey as he excitedly watched a tiny, tiny yellow caterpillar crawl through the studio.

The director/writer/actor/plushy and purple dude spun on his heel and glared at her.

"There's nothing "good" about right now!" Guano blurted out, his arms flailing. "THINGS ARE FAR FROM "GOOD"!"

The purple director fumed as Mitsuki ducked out of the way of his anger flames.

"What's wrong?" she peeped.

Guano raked his teeth together before he pointed to the equipment. There was Yoshi and other anonymous cameramen, editors, set-changers, and audio dudes were just lounging around the studio like they didn't have a job to do. Even the studio's water boy was taking a bubble bath in the middle of the set.

"Will you just look at that!" Guano snarled angrily. "Ever since Ozu lost his nerve, everyone's been lazy! Look! Even the caterers are slacking!"

Cut to the snack table… Raccoons were nibbling off of the nasty, cheap takeout that looked centuries old and several were treating the punch bowl like a hot tub!

"Where's the pride in your work!" Guano was chewing everyone out as he stepped off the set's stage. "Where's the high-quality work ethic!"

The plushy writer was glaring Yoshi right in the eye while the cameraman was playing cards with himself. The cameraman flicked Guano on the nose without thinking much of it.

"Chillax purple doofus," Yoshi remarked unexcitedly as he moved his cards around. "I'll get to filming when I want to."

Guano's mouth fell open as he held his smarting plushy nose.

"FORGET IT!" Guano blasted. "WE ARE RUNNING OUT OF TIME! WE NEED TO FINISH THIS EPISODE BY TONIGHT!"

Yoshi and the other LilyMu staff thought about the risks for a second, then shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah Guano," Yoshi frowned, then he took a card from his deck and flicked it at the director. "I'll get to it in about three hours… I got a lotta personal hygiene to take care of."

With that the cameraman tore off his shirt and began licking off the food residue from breakfast. Guano cringed in disgust.

"YOU WILL ALL GET BACK TO WORK! _RIGHT_ _NOW_!" Guano blasted, arms flailing.

The LilyMu crew laughed and scoffed at the purple dude. Something inside Guano snapped and as his anime appearance shifted into a towering inferno of anger flames, there was an echo of a familiar LilyMu producer.

"_THEN YOU'RE ALL __**FIRED**_!" Guano screamed out, his once meek and small demeanor did a complete 360˚ into a very tall, loud, scary plush man.

As LilyMu Studios fell dead silent and everyone on the set starred at Guano in wild wonder, Guano was panting from his angry outburst but he still looked crazy angry. For a second everyone took him seriously… for a second… 

Then everyone then laughed at Guano. The LilyMu crew then grabbed the director/writer/actor and tossed him onto the catering table. Guano was promptly covering in half-rotten food and then attacked by the raccoons.

"Oh dear," Mitsuki voice over Guano's screams.

She passed a glance at Mikey who was now doing the "worm" with the caterpillar.

Then Lily walked into the studio, lugging "Ted" with her and accidentally stepped on Mikey's caterpillar friend… Mikey was horrified. Mitsuki watched as her roommate plopped her educational anger management exercise dummy on a chair and wiped beads of sweat from her forehead.

"Hi Lily!" Mitsuki chimed. "How are you and… your… friend?"

Lily glared at Mitsuki.

"That gross landfill reject is not my friend," the blond LilyMu sweetheart hissed pointing at Ted. "The only reason that nasty smell-maker was put on this earth was to annoy me and get me mauled by a crowd of dummy-haters! Just look at my hair!"

Cut to just minuets ago… Lily was being chased again through Tokyo's streets. The crowd of dummy-haters with an aversion for educational dummies had swelled to Vikings, dogs, parade floats and one really, really angry tourist!

Back to the studio…

"That thing is nothing but trouble!" Lily pointed at the dummy. "I've gotten attacked, spurned and kicked out of a restaurant that serves stinky tofu! Stinky tofu! There's _nothing_ that smells worse than stinky tofu!"

"**Your temper is rising**," Ted beeped. "**Count to ten and visit your happy place. Remember, people will like you more if you are calm and collected**."

Lily smacked her forehead.

"This is so frustrating," Lily told her blue-haired friend. "I gotta keep most of my anger up here in my head so the dummy doesn't talk to me…"

The blond pointed over at the lifeless dummy as one of the dummy's eyes popped out of his head.

"And I'm not very good at keeping my anger inside," Lily growled, anime sizzle lines appearing above her head. "I know that's hard to believe."

"Of course it's not!" Mitsuki beamed, throwing her arms around Lily. "I've always known you've had violent anger tendencies! But that's why I love you!"

Lily glared at Mitsuki.

"You're not helping Sooks," she hissed through her teeth.

Just then they heard a big yawn. Looking to their left, a pile of fizzy juice cans moved. Then Gonard popped out from under the mound of empty cans, yawning like a hippopotamus. The actor was all sticky and fruit flavored as he walked up to the actresses.

"'Mornin'!" Gonard cheered then shook all of the juice from his hair.

"Ew, Gonard," Lily complained as she ducked behind Mitsuki to shield her from the pop. "What did you do? Sleep in that pile of fizzy juice?"

Gonard looked offended.

"NO!" he blurted out, eyes wide. "I came in this morning and I accidentally tripped into that pile of cans, which used to be full."

Cut to a couple minuets earlier when Gonard came walking into LilyMu Studios, tripped on a power cord and fell into a tower of fizzy juice cans. Then about two minuets later, all the juice was gone.

Back to now…

Gonard shrugged.

"You _tripped_ into the fizzy juice?" Lily cocked an unimpressed eyebrow.

Gonard nodded proudly.

"So I had fizzy juice for breakfast this morning!" the actor chirped then let out an earth-shattering burp.

Mitsuki gasped as she read the label to one of the cans.

"That stuff contains 97 sugar!" the blue-haired actress clapped her hands on her face. "You can't have that for breakfast!"

"**Your voice volume is inappropriate**," Ted beeped. "**Count to ten and visit your happy place. Remember, people will like you more if you are calm and collected**."

Mitsuki sweat-dropped and glared at Ted.

"Says you," Gonard stuck his nose in the air. "Ozu doesn't normally let me drink half a tanker load of fizzy juice, but since Ozu's been kidnapped and replaced by the patsy, I can drink two tanker-fulls of fizz juice and no one can stop me! NO ONE!"

And Gonard went diving head-first into a random pile of peanut brittle, and then was joined by the raccoons that were once at the snack table. Mitsuki and Lily watched their friend/blue-haired dude/actor and the raccoons stuff their faces with the candy with a sweat-drop.

"Oh dear," Mitsuki put a hand on her chest. "Here's hoping Ozu gets back to his old self before things get really bad."

Lily scoffed.

"Things never went _right_ if you ask me," the LilyMu sweetheart raised and dropped her caustic eyebrows.

Just then Guano stumbled over to the two actresses, fur all akimbo and his purple plush no longer purple but covering in half-rotten noodles and rotting fish. Wiping some of the crud from off of his plushy face, Guano panted with effort after fighting off the raccoons.

"Things have all ready gone to the bad place Mitsuki!" the director snarled. "Today is the deadline for this episode and the show's imploding! If we don't finish taping today, the scheduled debut of this episode is going to get knocked forward another week! Let's see Ozu keep his pansy attitude when all the television stations call and demand a refund!"

"**Your temper is rising**," Ted beeped at Guano. "**Count to ten and visit your happy place. Remember, people will like you more if you are calm and collected**."

With that Guano pounced on Ted and started mauling him.

"Hey!" Lily barked at the director/panicking fuzzy dude. "Beat on someone else's educational dummy you furry spaz!"

And the blond went to save her dummy from the purple spaz mauling it. Mitsuki watched her friends meltdown around her. She sweat-dropped but managed a nervous chuckle.

"Gee," Mitsuki said out loud. "It looks like we're gonna have to shoot late tonight, huh, Mikey?"

The blue-haired actress didn't hear a response.

"Mikey?" she questioned again spinning on her heel to look behind her. "Mikey? _Mikey_!"

The American was no where to be seen. Mitsuki cursed to herself. She turned her back for one second and Mikey was gone! By now, he could be in the Agency's hands! Mitsuki went scrambling around the studio, trying to find Mikey.

Cue rocking sushi…

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♪♪♪♪♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♫♪

Bursting out of LilyMu Studios' doors, Mitsuki saw Mikey. He was about to take some candy from an agent who was leaning out the door of a car with a net behind his back.

"Well I don't know," Mikey said thinking for a moment. "That's not sour is it?"

The exasperated agent dropped his head.

"No," the man whined. "For the millionth time, this candy is whatever flavor you want it to be! Just come a little closer and get it."

Mikey still wasn't convinced it was the type of candy he wanted.

"It's not cinnamon flavored is it?" the American asked.

The agent groaned loudly and jumped out of the car, butterfly net in hand.

"Stealth schm-ealth! You're comin' with me now!" he exclaimed angrily, lifting his net above his head to capture the American.

Even in the face of danger, Mikey cocked a brow.

"What kind of Candy Man has a net?" he asked, oblivious.

But before the overly frustrated agent could bring the net down over Mikey and haul him off to Agency HQ, Mitsuki pounced. Giving the man's shin a good kick with the front of her LilyMu costume boot, the agent cried out in pain and dropped the net. Mitsuki then grabbed the net and busted it over his head. With the man semi-conscious and wearing a butterfly net-like skirt, the spy turned actress gave the man a shove back into his car. The car then took off down the street with a squeal of its tires.

Mikey crossed his arms.

"What kind of weirdo Candy Man works out of a car with a net?" the American thought out loud. "Very weird."

Mitsuki whirled around to her friend/crush/fellow actor.

"Mikey!" she snapped. "What were you doing! You're never supposed to take candy from strangers!"

Mikey blinked at her.

"Oh yeah," he replied, thinking out loud again. "Something having to do with Santa knowing your every move…"

Mitsuki slapped her forehead before she grabbed Mikey's shoulders.

"No!" she shook her friend. "He was gonna kidnap you! That guy was-… was- was a vampire… Yeah! And he wanted you to take the candy and join his army of the undead! You're lucky I stepped in or you'd be an undead bloodsucker by now!"

Okay that was a lie, but Mikey bought it. The American's eyes were wide like saucers.

"Plus," Mitsuki whispered out of the side of her mouth. "That candy… was sugar free!"

Mikey's horrified scream could be heard throughout Tokyo. Jumping out of Mitsuki's arms, the terrified American ran like a crazy turkey, back into LilyMu Studios. Mitsuki puffed out an anime sigh of relief. Mikey was almost captured. Mitsuki was going to have to work harder on keeping an eye on him. She walked in after Mikey, shaking her head.

Cue a dancing sushi trio….

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♪♪♪♪♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♫♪

"**LilyMu**!"

_The LilyMu Action Team's hover jet soared through the air, the roar of its engines echoing through the city of Tokyo. Weaving through the web of tall buildings the jet slowed as four costumed crime-fighters jumped out of the aircraft. Falling to the paved jungle below the superhero team raced down an empty street._

_"There's Gonard! Our scanners were right!" the blue-haired tough girl Mitsuki pointed. "He is trying to plunge Tokyo into another dimension!"_

_In the distance, there was a tall foreboding figure of a ray gun draining reality from the sky in the form of a black hole. And a laugh from the ray gun's owner, the evil villain Gonard._

_"Run, run, run as fast as you can Lily-Flops!" Gonard jeered. "Can you stop me and my evil plan?"_

_More maniacal laughter from the LilyMu Team's archenemy._

_"Faster team!" the LilyMu leader extraordinaire, the American "Kappa" Mikey Simon called out to his team. "We can't let Gonard destroy our dimension!"_

_"Guano Guano!" Guano the team's plushy one-line wonder replied._

_The rift in reality was growing bigger and bigger._

_"We'll never make it!" LilyMu sweetheart Lily cried out._

_"We have to! Reality depends on it!" Kappa Mikey returned and poured on more steam._

_The whole LilyMu team went into a full-on sprint, racing to save our dimension. Seconds later they were at Gonard's dimension sucking machine._

_"Stop where you are Gonard!" Kappa Mikey commanded. "This is not your dimension to trash!"_

_"At least not yet Kappa "Moron"!" evil Gonard laughed. "With my doom machine, I will create a dimension that is all my own!"_

_And he let out an evil laugh._

_"Mikey!" Lily cried, her eyes wide with terror. "Our dimension is collapsing! We need to stop him!"_

_"Guano Guano!" Guano agreed._

_"Don't worry team!" Kappa Mikey proclaimed courageously. "Gonard will not succeed!"_

_Kappa Mikey broke out his orb, cranked his arm back and threw the orb with all his might. The orb flew straight and true, hitting Gonard in the chest, making the villain fall off of his doom machine. Letting out a defeated cry, Gonard fell a_nd fell with a splat on an under-inflated safety pillow.

"_**CUUUUUUUUUTTT**_!" Guano screamed.

The cameras stopped rolling and the soundstage stopped recording.

Gonard was face down on what looked like a deflated bouncy balloon. Mikey, Mitsuki and Guano came racing to Gonard's side.

"Oh Gonard!" Mitsuki sympathized. "Are you okay?"

"He fell from a fourteen-foot prop onto a concrete floor… with his _FACE_, Mitsuki," Guano sweat-dropped. "How would you feel?"

Mitsuki sweat-dropped and gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"Oh, okay," she replied sheepishly.

Mikey, meanwhile, flipped Gonard to his back and was waving his gloved hand over his best friend's face.

"Gonard! Gonard! Gooooonaaaaard?" the American coaxed but no response from Gonard, who had anime "X"s for eyes. "Gonard look! A parade float made entirely outta sandwiches!"

With that Gonard was up and salivating like nothing happened.

"WHERE! I thought I smelled a wounded sandwich!" and the actor was scrambling around trying to find a sandwich that didn't even exist.

Guano smiled at Mikey.

"Good work Mikey," the purple director/writer/actor/plush man beamed. "Now what happened to the safety balloon?"

They all saw the raccoons nibbling on a corner of the safety balloon. A huge hole in any air-filled object will cause immediate deflation. Guano slapped his plushy head.

"Who let those raccoons in anyway!" he called over his shoulder. "They've just ate through our only safety balloon!"

The raccoons hissed at the purple dude and Guano hissed right back.

"I bet that was a disappointment for the raccoons," Mikey voiced. "You know, not finding cream filling inside that balloon."

With that Mikey started nibbling on the deflated balloon.

"Yuck! Tastes like a tire!" the American gagged spitting out a mouthful of balloon.

Mitsuki and Guano sweat-dropped at Mikey. Then Guano pulled on his plushy ears.

"Great!" he was about to have an anger attack. "WHAT ELSE CAN GO WRONG!"

Just then Ozu walked in... And was wearing something scary… A robin egg's blue suit. The LilyMu producer came walking up to everyone, smiling like a sunny idiot.

"Good day everyone!" Ozu cheered. "How is my favorite LilyMu cast?"

Mitsuki jumped behind Guano as she cringed at Ozu's appearance.

"Is that Robin's egg blue?" Guano asked blinking at his boss/dad's suit.

Ozu gave Guano a proud nod.

"This color causes calmness in people," he beamed. "I want people to feel comfortable and calm around me! Because I am so loveable!"

Ozu then hugged himself, making a cute squeak sound. Yes Man then jumped out from behind Ozu and bounced behind Mitsuki, behind Guano.

"Yes Man is frightened!" he whispered, eyes huge.

Guano slapped his forehead.

"I respect the personal improvement Ozu, I really do," the purple writer/director/actor stated. "But you're changing in all the wrong areas. The lack of your leadership is crippling the show! Since you've become a SPINELESS SOFTY, NO ONE'S LISTENING OR WORKING!"

Guano pointed at the lazy-pants crew, catering people and the now lounging raccoons.

"SO YOU BETTER GET YOUR ACT STRAIGHTENED OUT OR LILYMU'S GOING DOWN THE DRAIN!" Guano fumed, anger flames engulfing the studio.

Ozu's face went straight and just when you expected him to blow up back at Guano, he smiled and picked Guano off of the floor.

"You're so tense Guano and a hug will cure that," Ozu hugged his son/actor/employee.

Guano's anime eyes went beady.

"There's no hope for the show now," Guano looked back at his friends. "Ozu's gone irreversible. We're doomed."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"That's the beauty of anger management!" Ozu cheered. "If only we all improve with our anger!"

Guano squirmed out of Ozu's arm. Starring his boss right in the eye, Guano shoved his finger up his nose.

"Look Ozu!" the purple plush man danced. "I'm picking my nose. That's something you hate! Doesn't it make you angry?"

Ozu blinked at the director. The others got wise to what Guano was doing. He was trying to get Ozu mad and back to his old self.

"Look Ozu!" Gonard cheered, then ripped of Ozu's pants. "I'm eating your pants!"

Still nothing out of the LilyMu producer.

"Hey Ozu! Look!" Lily jumped on Mitsuki's shoulders and they paraded around in a circle. "Synchronized horse play! That's something you don't like!"

Nothing but a cricket chirp out of Ozu.

"Ozu look!" Mikey cheered. "A bunch or anonymous dudes in suits on your stage!"

Every craned around to catch the American get carried off by half a dozen men in black suits.

"Mikey!" Mitsuki cried and raced after him.

But then she was swamped by more agents. No matter how many judo chops, kicks and head-butts she threw at the men, Mitsuki was swarmed and could only watch as she was pinned to the floor as Mikey was carried away. The kidnappers ran out of the studio's doors and then the squeal of tires were heard.

"_**NO**_!" Mitsuki wailed, finding some superhuman strength to thrash all of the agents around her.

Flying out the doors and to the street, Mitsuki caught the last bit of the agents' getaway vehicle, Mikey's terrified face in the rear window. The vehicle zoomed out of sight. 

Mitsuki fell to her knees. 

"Mitsuki!" Guano came running out after her. "What just happened! Who were those people who took Mikey!"

Gonard, Lily, dummy Ted, Ozu and Yes Man were on Guano's tail, literally.

"_**What**__ happened_!" they all asked in unison.

Mitsuki's eyes were cast on the ground in front of her, hair cascading, covering her face. The silence was intense and angry. Then Mitsuki stood. Her friends cringed at the totally seething look on her face.

"I have a job to do," Mitsuki stated in a serious, serious tone. "Don't try to stop me."

* * *

OoooooooOOooooooh! Even when Mitsuki uses her serious voice, I still don't take her serious... Now I gotta question... WHO STOLE MY COOKIE!

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK!


	8. Secret Agent LilyMu

Ohayo Motherhopers! Here's another chapter at the speed of sound! Now, I'm calling for a little visualization here. Imagine the room Mikey's being held in as a scene from the first Austin Powers movie: Dr. Evil's mutant sea bass tank room onlywith Mikey dangling from the ceiling on a table... Got it? Gooooood!

In this chapter Guano, Lily, Gonard and Mikey learn more about Mitsuki's mysterious past and there will be a daring rescue!

As I tear up the streets of this city with my giant tail, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Flame and/or fluff...

* * *

"Mitsuki wait!" Guano puffed and huffed as he tried to catch up with his blue-haired friend.

It took all Mitsuki had to stop short of LilyMu Towers. Turning she could just make out the outlines of her friends through her unshed tears. Guano, Lily, and Gonard came to a halt in front of her.

"What-what-what's going on Mitsuki?" Lily panted. "W-wh-why…-?"

But before the blond could finish a sentence, she plopped on the ground, out of breath.

"Mitsuki!" Gonard even looked concerned. "Where'd those men take Mikey? They didn't look like they had candy or chips and dip!"

Mitsuki dropped her head to hide the shameful tears that were falling from her eyes.

"It's all my fault," she said hoarsely. "It's all my fault!"

The blue-haired actress trembled for a second, causing everyone to grow more confused. Just then Mitsuki felt something soft grip her hand. Opening her eyes she saw Guano, giving her a reassuring look.

"Take it easy Sooks," the purple plushy dude told her. "Just tell us what happened and we'll help you."

Mitsuki couldn't bear to get ALL of her friends in the same pickle Mikey was in, but they deserved to know the truth. She sighed, taking in a big breath.

"I wasn't always an actress…" Mitsuki began. "I was once a spy for a private agency. You know, ball-point pen grenade-launchers, submersible cars, jet packs, disguises, deceit and super-villains…"

She looked up only to see everyone's eyes like dinner plates.

"Well, that was my old life before I came to LilyMu and met all of you," Mitsuki went on. "And now my old boss has Mikey and he's using him as a way to get me back to the Agency."

Everyone's mouths were slack.

"Cool!" Gonard and Lily suddenly cheered.

Mitsuki's anime body inflated with disbelief. What? No disownment? No "I don't know who you are anymore"? No "Liar face"? Mitsuki expected the worst from her friends. It made her lose sleep to think what Mikey would do if he ever found out that he was being stalked like some sorry prey item.

Lily zipped up to her friend, stars in her eyes.

"You mean you were once suave and assertive!" the LilyMu sweetheart gasped, hands on her face. "Did you rub elbows with royalty? Fly in fancy, state-of-the-art luxury jets? Oo! Were there any cute spy guys? I bet they were so hansom and sophisticated they could grace a queen!"

Lily sighed and then fainted at the thought of a debonair man.

"Did you jump outta airplanes with a parachute and then give all the bad guys Judo Chops? And have spy-theme music?" Gonard bounced excitedly in the same spot. "Because that's what any _REAL_ spy would do… Are you a real spy Mitsuki?"

Gonard peered hard at his actress friend. Mitsuki held up her hands and sweat-dropped.

"Y-yeah! Of course!" she returned but then got serious. "And now my past is catching up with me. My superior wants me outta retirement and back to being an active agent again. So the only way he could do that is by putting my friends in harm... In order to get me back into the action."

Mitsuki's face darkened with shame as Guano's plushy eyebrows were raised high.

"Mitsuki, I-… It's neat but way out of character for you," he told her. "I mean, you're the nicest woman I know and for you to once be a highly-trained professional spy that spent work hours retrieving microfilm and dispatching anonyms henchmen… it's almost like… not true…"

Guano pondered his profound statement as did Gonard. Lily then hopped off of the sidewalk, now fully conscious.

"Why'd your ex-spy-boss kidnap Mikey?" the blond asked, slightly offended. "_I'm_ your best friend! Why did Mikey get the special kidnap treatment?"

Well, why Lily was jealous over kidnapping, we'll never know but Mitsuki's face went cherry-tomato-fire-engine red as her eyes darted around for an excuse.

"B-b-be-because… well-… I-…!" she floundered, getting weird looks from her friends.

This was going nowhere fast! Mitsuki couldn't just tell her friends that Agent F zeroed-in on Mikey because he knew that she loved him! That'd definitely make them all flip. She had to think up lie to tell her friends, but nothing came, so, she did the next best thing.

"Banana socks!" she blurted out, arms flailing hoping to divert their attention.

Anime question marks appeared above everyone's heads.

"Besides, it doesn't matter!" Mitsuki added, flush still hotter than the sun. "Mikey's in danger and it's up to me to save him from being thrown into a lava pool infested with genetically altered piranha with laser beams attached to their heads!"

Mitsuki turned on her heel and began to head into LilyMu Towers when someone grabbed her hand. She spun and saw Gonard holding her hand.

"Mikey's my best amigo!" the usually hyper and erratic actor proclaimed seriously. "And if he's in danger then, heck, I am too!"

"What?" Lily cocked a brow at Gonard.

"I think what he means is," Guano held his chin in his hand before looking at Mitsuki, "that friends stick together! And when one of us is between a rock and a hard place, then we'll pull out the stops to save him! Count us in Mitsuki! We'll help you rescue Mikey!"

Everyone cheered as they threw their hands into a circle.

"Huh?" Gonard asked. "I didn't say that! Besides, who's stuck with a rock up a creek?"

Guano slapped his forehead. Mitsuki smiled and was touched by her friends' determination to help her and Mikey.

"All right," Mitsuki voiced with a sly smile. "This is what we're gonna do…"

Cue the dancing sushi inside a clam doing a pirouette… 

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♪♪♪♪♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♫♪

Meanwhile at Agency HQ….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Gasp) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs before Agent F got sick of it.

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!" Agent F exclaimed body inflating with rage so that Mikey was tiny. "WHY ARE YOU YELLIN'!"

Mikey instantaneously stopped.

"_Dang_!" Agent F twisted a finger in his ear. "We haven't even _touched_ you and you're all ready screaming like a little baby girl!"

The American was hyperventilating.

"Okay!" Mikey cried. "So I didn't put a stamp on that letter! But you don't have to wreak your vengeance upon me Mr. Talking Mailbox Man! I've learned my lesson! I won't send a letter EVER _again_!"

As Mikey whimpered and blubbered Agent F blinked as the sound of a broken guitar string cut through the air.

"_What_... are you talking about!" the Agency head-honcho questioned. 

Mikey opened an eye and starred at Agent F.

"What?" he asked. "This isn't the torture room of the Japanese Postal Service that I've heard so much about? I thought every postal building had a torture room in the back…"

Agent F sweat-dropped.

"You _really_ don't have a _clue_ what's happening around you…" he awed at the American before he got annoyed. "You've been _oblivious_ to all the _life-threatening attacks_ over the last _**day and a half**_!"

Mikey scoffed with a smile.

"Yeah right!" he snickered. "The only attack I've had in the last day and a half was a snack attack… and it wasn't even life-threatening…"

Agent F raked his teeth together and tried to suppress his rage.

"_Then Agent M has done a fine job of, not only protected your person, but also keeping you stupid to the fact that we've been hunting you_," he hissed venomnessly. "She must really, really, really care about you-"

But Mikey wasn't listening, just blowing spit bubbles with his lips.

"Or maybe you're just as dumb as a sack of diapers…" Agent F sweat-dropped.

"Hey, if you're not the postal service, then why am I here and chained to a table hanging precariously over a tank of piranhas?" Mikey asked. "And who in the heck is Agent M? Am I about to learn my ABCs? Because if I am…"

Agent F banged his head against his mailbox disguise.

"Just… cork it! Please!" he pleased. "You ask too many questions… Sheesh… What does Agent M see in you?"

Mikey writhed in his restraints.

"Is this gonna take long? I had a hot dog for lunch and it's barking back!" he complained.

"I'll make it simple for you pea-brain," Agent F pinched the brim of his nose. "_You_-! You still with me? _You_ are our prisoner! You are the cheese and Agent M's the mouse! Because we have you, Agent M will finally come back to the Agency and _me_!-… I mean… the Agency…!"

Agent F sweat-dropped when he felt the eyes of the whole Agency heating up his back.

"I'm not cheese!" Mikey stated back. "I'm the famous TV star Mikey Simon! You keep me here longer than five minuets, that's official kidnapping!"

Agent F was just short of throwing a sock in Mikey's mouth.

"Besides, I don't know who Agent M is… You've obviously got the wrong dude," the American defiantly stuck his nose in the air.

"I'm getting sick of explaining this to you Mikey Simon," Agent F glowered. "_We_ kidnapped _you_, to lure Agent M, who you know by Mitsuki, back to her old spying job. Now if you ask another question, I'll rip your lips off and feed them to the piranha!"

It took a second for everything to settle into Mikey's brain, but when it did, his eyes nearly shot off of his face.

"Agent M-! Is…- _Mitsuki_!" the American was hyperventilating again. "And I'm kidnapped!... _O_…._M_…._G_…..! _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

Cue dancing sushi!...

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♪♪♪♪♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♫♪

The doors of the Agency burst open. 

Four silhouettes were clearly outlined by the setting sun. In waked one, a tall female with a medium frame a black jumpsuit with yellow accents, blue hair and steely green eyes. She was being escorted into the building in handcuffs by three agents dressed in black with matching sunglasses, one tall muscular man, one very tall yet purple dude and one blond female. 

Mitsuki paused, glaring over her old stomping grounds that she'd tried to forget for the past six years. The sterile unexciting halls of the secret building and the mechanical faces of the many surveillance cameras that watched over the goings-on with hawk-eyes.

"This is so cool! _This is so cool_!" the tall Guano chanted on a whisper.

"Shh!" Mitsuki hushed trying to keep her facial movement to a minimum, aware of the cameras watching their every move. "This has to look real! If you won't stay quiet then wait out in the car!"

The purple dude fell silent, anime tears running down his face.

"And you all remember what to do?" she asked the other four "agents".

"We act for a living Sooks," Lily "agent" said, her mouth barely moving. "This will be a piece of cake."

"10-4 Agent M," Gonard nodded.

The blue-haired woman let a small, small cocky smirk go. The Agency and Agent F won't know what hit them.

The five people stepped into a room with unmarked doors. Now they were in Agent F's office and speaking of the devil… the mailbox disguised man was sitting smugly on the other side of his desk. His hungry eyes ate up the sight in front of him. The Agency boss-man's eyes went over Mitsuki's form before settling on the bulky handcuffs on her wrists.

"Get those off of her," he commanded.

The four "agents" sweat-dropped as they paused.

"Where's the key Gonard?" Lily hissed on a whisper at Gonard.

"It's in Guano's pocket!" Gonard whispered back.

Guano gulped. The furry dude was on stilts under tall black pants, masking how short he was. And… he couldn't reach his pockets. Everyone began to panic.

"Did you three hear what I just said?" Agent F was growing impatient. "Get those handcuffs off of Agent M!"

Gonard sweat-dropped and held up a finger asking for a second. And then he began digging around Guano's "pants" for the handcuff keys. An awkward silence crept through the room as everyone watched Gonard fish around Guano's pockets.

"Oh!" Gonard cheered, holding up a key. "That's where it was! Always in the last pocket! Let me tell you!"

Agent F glared at the three disguised "agents" as they sweat-dropped and unlocked Mitsuki's handcuffs. With her restraints off, Agent F got down to business.

"You three bumbling loons are excused," he asserted. "I need to have a chat with Agent M…"

Lily, Gonard and Guano nodded at Agent F and made a hasty dash for the door. But not before Lily looked over the tops of her sunglasses and subtly winked at Mitsuki. Mitsuki winked right back. Operation "Red-Headed Torpedo" was a go. Lily shut the door behind her.

Agent F and Mitsuki were alone. Mitsuki turned to her ex-boss/ex-partner and narrowed her green eyes. Agent F on the other hand looked quite bubbly to see her again.

"Good to see you again Agent M," he gave a nod. "I forget how dangerous you are with a computer screen or cellular phone between us."

Mitsuki walked over to Agent F, slammed both hands on his desk and glared the mailbox man in the eye.

"You got a lot of nerve Agent F!" Mitsuki snarled.

"Please Agent M," Agent F cooed. "There's no need to raise your voice. You are, after all, talking to your partner."

Mitsuki grimaced.

Cue cucumber tambourine-playing sushi….!

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♪♪♪♪♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♪♫♪

Mikey was hanging above the tank of piranha blowing spit bubbles to kill time. After his yelly fit, the American got bored. 

Who would have figured? Mitsuki… a spy… For some reason, there was a fuzzy memory in the back of Mikey's mind of Mitsuki being a secret agent and then a painful ending to the event. But maybe it was a dream. Oh well. He was sure that someone would rescue him… hopefully… before the piranha got too hungry. One had all ready taken a bite out of his shoe!

Just then the doors to the piranha room opened. In walked three more agents… familiar agents. The all ready guarding agents were immediately put on edge.

"Hey!" one of the men yelled out. "What's the big idea? Our shift's not over for another forty minuets!"

The purple agent gave the two guards a steely glare.

"Agent F sent us to relieve you," he stated.

The guards were not buying it and were peering curiously at the purple dude's fur.

"Why is your face purple and fuzzy? And why do you stink like an old dumpster?" one of the guards gagged.

"I-… I- uh… I ate a purple popsicle and kissed a dirty dog… Yeah! That's what happened!" the purple dude returned, sweat-dropping all the way.

Still, the agents peered carefully at him.

"There's a fresh box of donuts in the conference room," the female "agent" offered, sweat-drop falling down her face.

"Well slap by butt and call me "slim"!" the agent cheered. "DONUTS!"

And the two guards ran out of the room faster than the wind itself. The three "agents" puffed out an anime sigh of relief.

"Mikey!" the tall, blue-haired agent called up to the American. "Are you all right!"

"You'll not get any more information or autographs outta me you smelly look-alikes!" Mikey proclaimed.

"Hey spaz!" the blond "agent" yanked off her sunglasses. "It's us! Lily, Guano and Gonard!"

A smile nearly jumped off of Mikey's face.

"Guys! You're here!" he cheered. "Thank goodness! My butt's asleep! Can you get me down before the piranha eat me!"

"Not a problem good buddy!" Gonard cheered darting to the control panel.

Once Mikey was untied and free, he jumped off of the floating table and ran into Lily's arms.

"Oh _thank goodness_ you've come!" Mikey wailed overly-dramatically. "I _almost_ didn't have the chance to tell you how much I love you!"

With that Lily slapped the American.

"Ew!" she shrieked. "You blind dolt! Mitsuki's the brains behind our rescue! I'm just here because I would never pass up an opportunity to check out a secret agency!"

"Wait!" Mikey get Lily off. "Mitsuki's here? Where is she? Is she in danger!"

Now Mikey's mood changed to being worried over his girl friend.

"She's keeping the head-honcho busy!" Guano remarked his plushy hand over the surveillance camera lends in the room. "Now hurry it up! My arm's cramping!"

"Gotcha!" Gonard cheered darting over to Guano and giving his pants a yank.

Guano's pants fell to the floor and everyone flinched. The small, fuzzy plush man was standing on stilts with Ted the anger management dummy hiding in his pants.

"Two birds with one stone!" Lily cheered. "I get rid of that annoying educational dummy and we rescue the other dummy! Brilliant!"

Gonard hauled Ted out from beneath Guano.

"Now strip Mikey!" Guano commanded.

Mikey's face went pale before a violent blush heated his cheeks.

"WHAT!" the American exclaimed.

"We don't have any of your clothes for the dummy!" Guano quickly explained. "Now drop your shirt, shoes and pants! We need to get the dummy dressed and in position before anyone's the wiser!"

Mikey groaned and began to undress. Lily laughing her head off didn't help the situation. In seconds, Mikey's clothes and a red wig on the dummy's head really made Ted look like the American. 

"Ugh," Lily slapped her forehead. "Just when I thought that dummy couldn't get any more annoying… Now he's a Mikey dummy."

"Wow!" Guano awed. "He looks just like you Mikey!"

Mikey was offended.

"No he doesn't! He looks nothing like me!" the American objected.

"Oh yeah," Lily glanced at her nails. "Your own mother wouldn't be able to tell who's who because you look exactly alike and smell the same too."

Ted was placed on the piranha tank table and put back into position.

"C'mon Mikey!" Gonard pointed. "You gotta hide with Guano! It's the only way to get outta here without getting caught!"

Gonard pointed to stand under Guano's stilts.

"NO WAY!" Mikey fumed. "I'm almost naked but I'm not that desperate to share Guano's pants!"

"SHUT IT!" Lily snarled. "Mitsuki planned this all out. You have to hide with Guano or we did this all for nothing! Now get your nasty butt in there!"

The LilyMu sweetheart gave the American a push into Guano's tall costume pants. Mikey awkwardly stood under the purple dude's stilts. Gonard zipped Guano's extra long pants over Mikey's body.

"Okay… This is weird," Mikey voiced from inside the pants.

"Hey! I'm not enjoying this any more than you are!" Guano barked back. "Just be glad I'm not wearing a dress!"

Mikey groaned in disgust.

"Thanks for the visual," he muttered.

Then the fooled agents that guarded Mikey only minuets before burst back into the room.

"HEY!" one of the men snarled pointing at the three. "There were no donuts in the conference room."

Both agents were crying.

"Oh! We'll go buy more!" Gonard sweat-dropped as he, Lily and Guano and Mikey zipped to the exit. "Sorry 'bout that! Later!"

And with that the four friends zipped out of the room like it was red-hot.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK! 


	9. Mission: Dangerous!

Ohayo Motherhopers! Here's another chapter for you Kappa Mikey-love hungry fools! In this chapter you will find out whether or not the LilyMu cast gets anywhere with their rescue...

As I stomp flat this city, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love and/or hate me... Don't care.

* * *

Cue boogieing sushi rolls!

* * *

Mitsuki was killing time. Gonard, Guano and Lily had to have enough time to get Mikey and themselves out of the building. And the blue-haired actress had to keep Agent F busy and dumb to the fact that his leverage over her was escaping in a pair of really tall pants.

Mitsuki stood on the other side of Agent F's desk just glaring at him. The Agency head-honcho was grinning smugly at her.

"Impressed Agent M?" Agent F jeered. "It took my men many, many, many, many tries but we finally have Mikey Simon in our clutches."

"You just got lucky Agent F!" Mitsuki snarled leaning over the desk and pointing a finger in his face.

Agent F gave one nod.

"We did," he admitted. "You were never easy to turn from a set course Agent M. You were always stubborn… That's why you made an excellent agent and why you could never turn your back on us!"

Mitsuki raked her teeth together before straightening her posture.

"Fine," she relented. "You have me here, you have Mikey. Now let my friend go!"

Agent F studied her for a quick second as he pursed his lips.

"No… I don't think I will…" he smiled evilly.

Mitsuki wasn't expecting anything less from the mailbox man.

"I plan on keeping my control on you Agent M," he added. "If I was to let the cockeyed chucklehead Mikey Simon go, what's to stop you from walking out with him? No, I plan on making him a fixture here at Agency HQ…"

Agent F took pleasure in seeing Mitsuki's face twist with rage.

"Oh don't worry Agent M," the Agency boss-man stated. "You'll be able to see your lover-boy, behind six inches of glass! Like a monkey behind a glass wall like at the zoo! But, you know, without the smell and peanuts and ravenous little kids running amuck."

There was a sound of a bird tweeting before Mitsuki narrowed her eyes at her ex-partner/boss.

"You've sunk to a new low this time F," she hissed with venom.

"_Oh_! **You** forced me to do things I didn't wanna do, Agent M!" Agent F returned, waddling around his desk to her. "If you'd just come back to the Agency, NONE of this would have happened!"

"What part of "retired" do you not understand?!" Mitsuki snapped. "I retired because I didn't want anything more to do with the Agency… OR YOU!"

Agent F gasped, his anime mouth falling open in shock. Then he scowled angrily.

"Don't make this harder for yourself M," he snarled. "You can either be my friend and things will go back to the way the used to be… or… you can annoy me and I'll take your brain and put it in a robot!"

"You wouldn't!" Mitsuki gasped.

"Yes!" Agent F leaned forward. "Yes, I will! I put the janitor's brain inside a telephone because he didn't listen when I TOLD HIM HE WAS PUTTING TOO MUCH WAX ON THE FLOOR!!"

Cut to some point in time in the Agency when the floor was very waxy… Agent F had fallen and was sliding around the Agency's hallways like a buttered-up air-hockey puck on an ice-rink made outta frozen jell-o. It didn't help that the other agents were continuing their lives without helping him out…

Back to Agent F's office…

"I floated around that hallway for days before I came to a stop on some carpet," Agent F reminisced as the sound of a kuku clock cut through the air then he grabbed a phone right next to him. "YOU HEAR ME CHESTER! YOU ARE A BRAIN INSIDE A PHONE BECAUSE YOU REFUSED TO-!"

"_I'm sorry, your call cannot be completed at dialed_," the phone beeped. "_Please hang up the phone and dial again_."

Agent F sweat-dropped and put the phone back on the receiver.

"Wrong phone," he explained. "The Chester phone's around here some where."

Mitsuki sweat-dropped as the sound of a gong cut through the air.

"You have me here," Mitsuki voiced. "Now, what was the impossible mission only I could complete?"

"Oh!" Agent F realized. "Yes! The mission is called…: "Operation Kosher"."

"I'm listening," Mitsuki stated, cocking an eyebrow.

Agent F nodded.

"I have the paper work right here," he stated, waddling back to the other side of his desk.

He bent down to his desk drawers, and how he did that in a mailbox costume, we'll never know. But then he placed a jar of kosher dill pickles on his desk. An anime question mark appeared above Mitsuki's head.

"What is this?" she gestured to the jar of pickles.

"Pickles!" Agent F beamed in a happy anime face.

"But-… what about "Operation Kosher"?" Mitsuki asked, very confused.

"This is it!" the Agency head-honcho cheered.

Mitsuki's mouth dropped to the floor.

"The Agency can't get this jar of kosher dills open," Agent F explained with a sweat-drop. "It's embarrassing yet very crippling at the same time. But I can't have a decent sandwich without a pickle."

Rage flames engulfed Mitsuki as she seized the pickle jar, popped the lid off and dumped it all over Agent F.

"There!" she snarled.

Agent F spit out a mouthful of pickles and gave Mitsuki a sheepish look.

"I said only you could do it M!" he said carefully. "You are very well qualified for opening pickle jars and… no one else could do it! Everyone who tried either broke their hand or will never be able to look at pickles again!"

Agent F and Mitsuki looked to the right to see several agents in full-body casts or in a fetal position with a "no pickles 4 ever" T-shirt on. Agent F puffed out an anime sigh.

"See?!" he looked at Mitsuki. "But now "Operation Kosher" is complete! YAY! You hear that guys?"

"Hazza!" the agents in the corner of Agent F's office cheered as the sound of a victory horn cut through the air.

Mitsuki had an anime question mark above her head before she burst into anime anger flames.

"_You_… _stink_… _Agent F_!" she hissed in all rage.

Agent F stuck out his bottom lip in a sad pout.

"Don't be like that M," his anime eyes filled with gooey anime tears. "Hurtful words hurt."

Mitsuki snarled, pulling on her hair.

"My fists are going to hurt more than words Agent F!" she hissed grabbing Agent F by the costume and yanking him to her face. "YOU YANK ME OUTTA MY LIFE, PUT MY CRUSH IN DANGER AND THEN SHANGHAIED HIM JUST FOR A STUPID JAR OF PICKLES??... I'm gonna give you the worst power wedgie you've ever-!"

Just then the two agent guards from the piranha tank room burst into Agent F's office.

"Agent F, sir!" one of the men blurted out. "Something's fishy! And it's not just YOUR breath!"

Cue awkward cricket chirp through room as Agent F smelt his own breath.

"What's wrong now?!" the Agency boss-man snarled. "You are cutting in my time with Agent M!"

Another awkward cricket chirp.

"First, there were three agents that said that you personally asked them to guard Mikey Simon," one of the agents began. "Then they said there were donuts in the break room… but HQ doesn't have any break room!"

Agent F and Mitsuki sweat-dropped.

"Is that it?" Agent F's eyes were beady.

"_NO_!" the agent went on. "It gets weirder! Then when we came back, they left and now Mikey Simon hasn't blinked for the last ten minuets… That and the hall monitor found the three of them wandering around trying to find the snack machine."

Then one of the men leaned out the door and hauled Lily, Gonard and Guano into Agent F's office.

"Everyone that works here knows we don't have a snack machine! These guys aren't one of us!" the agent pointed at the three "agents".

"We've updated security since you've been gone Agent M," Agent F beamed at Mitsuki. "We have a hall monitor who patrols the halls on roller blades."

Through the opened door a hall monitor could be seen glided over the waxy floor on a pair of roller blades before a golf kart full of agents ran him over. Everyone cringed as the hall monitor screamed as he was ground into the floor by the golf kart.

"Serves him right for tattling on us," "agent" Gonard folded his arms. "I just wanted a candied pretzel and he goes and writes us up for loitering!"

Now that everyone's attention was put back on her disguised friends, Mitsuki was starting to panic as Agent F studied them carefully.

"What are your names?" the Agency head-honcho asked.

Lily, Guano and Gonard subtly glanced at each other but their nervous sweat-drops were just _flowing_ from their faces.

"Agent L."

"Agent 007."

"I am Agent Frank."

Lily and Guano glared at Gonard. Gonard gave a sheepish shrug.

"Of course," Agent F nodded, a sly glint in his eyes. "Agents L, 007 and Frank…. Riiiiight…. Let me make you more uncomfortable."

There was an awkward cricket chirp as the Agency boss-man's words sunk in.

"Don't you mean "more comfortable"?" Gonard asked.

"………. No!" Agent F pondered before he pressed a button on his desk.

And then several paralyzer beam weapons popped outta the ceiling, chairs and potted plant on Agent F's desk.

"Hands up imposters!" Agent F barked.

Gonard, Lily, Guano and the other two agents raised their hands.

"Not you two," Agent F's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Just… stand over there!"

And the two men moped over to the corner.

"Who are you three?!" Agent F barked, looking back over to Gonard, Lily and Guano. "And why are you here?!"

The three actors remained quiet but nervously eyed the many laser beam guns pointed at them.

"Nothin'," Gonard returned twiddling his thumbs together.

Agent F scowled.

"I suggest you be honest with me," the head-honcho said through his teeth. "Because my finger's getting tired."

Through the opening of his mailbox costume Agent F held a big red button in his hand and held his finger over it. Lily, Gonard and Guano gulped hard. Agent F snorted and turned to Mitsuki.

"You look nervous Agent M," he noted. "Are these _your_ friends? And is _this_ some sort of haphazard rescue attempt?"

Mitsuki looked back at her ex-boss/partner with wide eyes.

"So it is then," Agent F surmised. "Then where's Mikey Simon?"

"He's still in the piranha tank room!" one of the agents in the corner stated.

Agent F pursed his lips and glanced between Mitsuki and her friends.

"With the disguises and infiltration, you clearly thought this out and so you wouldn't come all this way just to leave Mikey Simon hanging… that doesn't make any sense," he voiced. "Like as much sense as "Jumbo Shrimp" makes or the word "groovy"."

"HEY!" Gonard barked and folded his arms. "I get jump shrimp! It's _YOU_ I don't get!"

Everyone looked at Gonard like he's said something that didn't make sense.

"Is there anyone else inside your monkey brain besides you, "Agent Frank"?" Agent F questioned, eyebrow twitching.

"Only the pirate voice in the ceiling," Gonard returned, still pouting angrily.

Cue awkward silence.

"Go get Mikey Simon! AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT!!" Agent F blasted.

The two agents that were once in the corner took off like the wind and in half a second they were back, holding Ted the dummy. Agent F's mouth fell open in shock.

"See! He won't blink! Look!" one of the agents touched "Mikey's" eye and nothing happened.

"Ew!" both agents gagged as that one kept poking Ted's lifeless dummy eye.

And then Ted's eye popped out and both agents when pale with horror as the eye rolled around the floor.

"HE'S ROLLING HIS EYES AT ME!!" Gonard shrieked and ran around in a circle as the glass eyeball was in hot pursuit.

"That's not Mikey Simon!" Agent F voiced. "That thing's too quiet."

Then the Agency boss-man turned to Mitsuki and gave her an intense glare.

"Where is he?!" Agent F barked.

"**Your temper is rising**," Ted beeped. "**Count to ten and visit your happy place. Remember, people will like you more if you are calm and collected**."

But no one was listening to the dummy. Mitsuki didn't answer and Agent F turned to her.

"_Where is Mikey Simon, Agent M_?!" he growled then whipped his laser beam control remote into her face. "I'm losing patience M! _Tell me where that bumbling dead-weight, Mikey Simon is or I'll turn your friends into Swiss cheese_!"

Just then the purple dude's pants sneezed. Agent F whirled around.

"Did your pants just… _sneeze_?!" he barked at Guano.

Guano sweat-dropped as Lily, Gonard and Mitsuki held in a gasp.

"N-n-_no_! Of course not! _That_ would be stupid!" Guano answered. "_I_ sneezed! Yeah, I'm allergic to laser beams."

Guano quivered at the many laser beam guns pointed in their direction. Agent F wasn't buying it. He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Hey! One of you! Get your butt over here and check that guy!" the Agency head-honcho barked.

One of the horror stricken agents was on his feet and began to frisk Guano. When the man passed his hands along Guano's "legs", his pants giggled.

"Poke him again!" Agent F ordered.

The agent did as he was told and sure enough, his pants giggled again. An anime lightning strike of realization struck the background behind Agent F.

"PANTS 'IM!!" he exclaimed.

The agent grabbed Guano's pants and gave it a sharp downward pull. With a good yank, Guano's pants were on the floor. His stilts and a nearly naked Mikey Simon were exposed to everyone's eyes. Mitsuki, Gonard, Lily, Mikey and Guano gasped. Agent F's eyes narrowed further.

"_Brrrrr_!" Mikey shivered as Guano fell off of his stilts. "There's a breeze in here!"

The sound of a spring cut through the air as Agent F slapped his forehead.

"Why are you always losing your clothes?" the Agency boss-man questioned.

"We had to put _something_ on the dummy!" Gonard replied.

"RHETORICAL QUESTION!!" Agent F shouted.

The mailbox agent was now fuming mad as he turned to Mitsuki.

"Well now that I got all of your friends in one room…" he began, sinister look in his grey eyes. "We can feed them all to the piranha! Four birds with one tank of piranha! Brilliant!"

The Agency head-honcho gave an evil laugh. But before anyone else could make a move, reinforcements busted through the door. Ozu and Yes Man kicked down the door and knocked down everyone in front of the door. They were in full-on Marine gear; complete with face paint and really, really big guns.

"**DO NOT TRY ANYTHING FUNNY OR I'LL USE THIS THING! YOU KNOW I WILL**!!" Ozu screamed holding a Doberman Pincher launcher in his arms.

"TRIGGER HAPPY!!" Yes Man shouted holding a stinky sock bazooka.

Mikey, Guano, Lily and Gonard peeled themselves off of the floor.

"Hi Ozu!" Mikey cheered. "Good to see you're not a softy pansy anymore!"

Ozu gave a nod.

"It's good to be back, Mikey," he voiced, cocking his weapon. "I know I'm creepy when I'm nice."

"DISTURBING!" Yes Man shouted.

Their reunion was cut in half by a cocky chuckle out of Agent F.

"It's so nice to see the whole family back together!" Agent F said sarcastically, sarcastic anime tears running down his face. "Touching, really. But I'm afraid none of you will be leaving anytime soon."

Agent F still held the laser controller in his hand, with his finger hanging just above the big red button.

"My Doberman launcher begs to differ _cupcake_!" Ozu snarled.

"LET MY PEOPLE GO!" Yes Man shouted, cocking his stinky sock bazooka.

Agent F narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"Just release my friends Agent F," Mitsuki voiced, stepping between Agent F and Ozu. "Let them go and I'll work for you again."

"Mitsuki!" Mikey called out. "_NO_! Don't!"

The blue-haired actress ignored the American and looked into Agent F's eyes. Agent F studied his ex-partner's eyes and found them to be sincere.

"It'll be just like old times," Mitsuki added. "Just let them go… and I'm all yours."

Glancing between Mitsuki and the others in the room, Agent F came to a decision.

"Fine," he barked. "But they need to leave HQ… NOW!"

Mitsuki gave a nod and turned to her friends.

"You guys go…" she gave a smile. "I'll… catch up."

Everyone's mouths were slack, but Mikey spoke up first.

"NO!" the almost naked American fumed. "You are walking out with us Mitsuki! You gotta!"

Mitsuki gave Mikey a kind smile.

"I'll be right behind you, Mikey," she beamed.

But Mikey stomped his foot.

"NO!" he blasted again. "You're walking out with us or nothing!"

And the clumsy American moved like the wind and grabbed a hold of Agent F's laser control remote.

"HEY!" Agent F exclaimed. "That's my laser gun remote!!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Mikey was trying to wrestle the controller out of Agent F's hands.

In the melee the remote's many buttons were being smashed and so the lasers were shooting off in all directions, making everyone dive for cover. Coffee makers, TVs, telephones, copiers and massage chairs were going off all over the building. Everything was chaos until…

"_Agency HQ self-destruct sequence activated_," a mechanical voice rang through the air. "_One minuet and thirty seconds until self destruct_."

Everyone gasped as red lights and sires sounded throughout the building.

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!!" Guano screamed.

"Quick!" Mitsuki cried. "Everyone out!"

Everyone gasped again.

"Book it!" Ozu cried and dramatically pointed toward the door.

"TAKE TO YOUR HEELS!" Yes Man cried.

"Save Senior Puddin'!" Gonard cried and then tried to pick the dummy off of the floor but found that he was stuck to the floor. "SOMEONE'S STAPLED PUDDIN' TO THE FLOOR!!"

Lily giggled evilly as she threw a stapler over her shoulder.

"**Go on without me**," Ted beeped. "**I have done my job**."

"No you haven't!" Gonard objected crying over Ted's stapled dummy body. "Lily's still as nasty as a wolverine that just ate a bucket of jalapenos!"

"**Then (cough) I have given everyone a cheap laugh over my ineffective anger management training**," Ted then gave a loud electronic death rattle and kicked the bucket.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" Gonard screamed as Guano and Ozu dragged him off of Ted.

"_One minuet fifteen seconds until self destruct_," the mechanical voice beeped.

"C'mon Gonard!" Lily grabbed the big lug and hauled him to the door.

Ozu, Lily, Gonard, Guano and Yes Man zipped out the door.

"Mitsuki! Let's go!" Mikey called to the blue-haired actress as he paused for his friend.

She nodded and looked toward Agent F who looked like someone just dropped an ice-cube down his costume.

"This agency is not worth your life F!" Mitsuki held out her hand to him. "Let's get out of here."

Agent F snapped out of his shock and gave her a wily grin.

"I will not leave this empty handed Agent M!" he grinned.

Then he pressed another button on his remote and a glass tube dropped from the ceiling and fell over Mikey. The American gave a surprised yelp as he banged on the glass.

"Mikey!" Mitsuki blurted out and ran to him.

Agent F let out a laugh and as soon as Mitsuki turned to her psycho ex-boss/partner there was a flash of brilliant light as his office wall blew. Hovering within feet of the hole in the building was a get-away helicopter. Smoke and debris was kicked up from the whirling blades of the flying machine. Though the helicopter's spotlight was on her and blinding her, Mitsuki saw Agent F's outline as he got into the helicopter. In that same second, a grappling hook shot out from the copter and clasped onto the glass tube Mikey was in.

"Take care Agent M!" Agent F cackled and the helicopter began to pull away from the building, taking the American with it.

"Mitsuki!" Mikey cried as his glass tube was being dragged through the office.

Without thinking Mitsuki jumped on the glass container and was then taken for the ride of her life.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK AND ROLL!!


	10. Unchained Melody

Ohayo to all my motherhopers out there! CJzilla here throwing out the most action-packed chapter to "Unchained Rhapsody"! WOO! Now, in this chapter you'll find out just how over-the-top that helicopter ride is, what becomes of the Agency... and how Mikey feels about all of this... Enjoy.

As I cause mass mayhem and destruction, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Hate on me, love on me... I don't give a care.

Agent F's getaway helicopter flew high above Tokyo's streets, but not above the tops of the skyscrapers. Cold wind whistled in Mitsuki's ears as she clung tightly to the glass tube that held her friend. Though her she held to the container with all her might, the jerks of air turbulence made the helicopter buck. Mitsuki strained to keep a strong hold around the glass cylinder, but she began to slip. Opening her eyes she saw Mikey's face nearly on hers as he was watching from behind an inch of glass. The American's eyes were wide with fear as his mouth went a million miles an hour. Mikey was helpless and if Mitsuki lost her grip, there's no telling what Agent F would do to him! Not to mention she'd splat like an over-ripe watermelon on the streets below…

Fighting the forces of gravity and wind resistance, Mitsuki began climbing the glass container, aiming for the rope connecting the tube to the helicopter. As she finally gripped the cord of rope from the helicopter to the glass tube the American was in, Mitsuki looked into Mikey's eyes.

"Hang on," she lipped because there was no way they could hear each other. "I'll get you out of here."

Mikey gave a small grin and one nod. The two shared a warm glance before Mitsuki got back to work. The American watched with frightened eyes as he saw his friend begin to climb the long rope up into the helicopter full of bad guys.

She could not fail! She couldn't let the bad guys get away with Mikey! And when she gets her hands on him, Mitsuki would crack Agent F out of that metal mailbox costume with a can-opener and make him eat raw spinach! He'd totally regret kidnapping her crush/friend and putting the rest of her friends in danger!

With one last push of effort against the wind and laws of physics, Mitsuki clung to the helicopter's forks and hauled herself into the cockpit of the flying machine. When she yanked that door off of its hinges, the agent piloting the copter and Agent F's eyes nearly shot out of their sockets.

"It's over Agent F!" Mitsuki barked, looking all the more intimidating with high winds wiping her blue hair. "Drop this bird!"

Agent F sweat-dropped as he let a bird out of his suit.

"Now, land this thing and no one gets hurt!" Mitsuki commanded.

"Give up while you and your boyfriend are still in one piece!" Agent F barked back.

"You best not get me any angrier F!" Mitsuki hissed, a dark shadow of rage hanging over her eyes. "Land… _NOW_."

Agent F narrowed his eyes.

"Shake 'er!" he commanded to the agent piloting the copter.

The man nodded and suddenly jerked on the controls. The machine took a sharp left turn, wiping poor Mikey like some sorry lure on the end of a fly fishing rod. Mitsuki's muscles strained to keep her body from flying out of the helicopter from the sharp gravitational left yank. The flying machine took a dive toward the streets, flying low. Mitsuki knew that they were too close to the ground and that the glass tube Mikey was in danger of being drug.

"Stop!" she cried, her muscles tensed as she was still holding on for dear life. "You're going to drag him!"

"I'm going to _cream_ him!" Agent F cackled.

True to his statement, the glass canister that Mikey was in plowed into an ice cream cart that was minding its own business on the street below. Ice creams of all colors and flavors splattered all over the glass tube. Mikey stuck his tongue to the glass, trying to get some of the tasty frozen treats in his mouth… Needless to say, that was impossible and a great torture for the American.

Agent F cackled evilly as the pilot jerked the helicopter straight up in the air. The force of gravity was tremendous and it nearly pried Mitsuki's fingers from the metal doorframe.

Anger gave the blue-haired woman one more push of strength. Grabbing the front of the pilot's shirt, Mitsuki yanked him clean out of his seat, including seatbelt, and flung him out the door. Luckily for our anonymous agent pilot, there was the annual Tokyo parade of "the Fluffy and Feathery" taking place on the street below. The colorful salute to all things soft and plushy spawned many large toilet paper-themed parade floats and a very, very soft landing for the agent. He flew into a giant roll of toilet paper, shooting plushy, ridiculously soft, super absorbent sheets of paper in all directions.

"What a wipe out!" Mikey guffawed from within his glass tube at the end of an out-of-control helicopter.

Ahem… Enough toilet paper jokes and on with the dangerous plight.

The helicopter dipped and jerked in all directions because of its crippling lack-of-pilot. Agent F's anime body exploded with hysterics.

"YOU FOOL!" he screamed. "There's no pilot!"

"Keep your costume on," Mitsuki grumbled, hauling herself into the pilot's chair and strapping the seatbelt over her body.

Seizing the erratic controls, the blue-haired spy-turned-actress steadied the unruly chopper. Mitsuki puffed out an anime sigh of relief as the helicopter functioned as it should. Then she glared at Agent F who looked like he'd just wet himself.

"Thank you M," his eyes were beady with a spook before they popped back to normal. "But I can't stay."

Agent F wiped off his seatbelt, suddenly sporting a knapsack full of parachute.

"It's been a scream, but it's not my day Agent M," he frowned. "I hope you and the brainless chucklehead are very happy together."

With that the mailbox disguised Agency head-honcho dove out of the helicopter. Cackling like an evil genius, he inflated his parachute and stopped his free fall. As he drifted toward the ground, Agent F began formulating a plan to destroy Mikey Simon for good.

"Next time, M!" he snickered. "Next time!"

But then his fall suddenly stopped just feet from the ground. Craning his head upwards, Agent F's eyes grew huge when he saw his parachute caught on the forks of the helicopter.

"There won't be a next time Agent F!" Mitsuki snarled and pulled up on the chopper's controls.

"NOOOOOOO!" Agent F screamed as he couldn't get away as the helicopter soared high into the air.

Mitsuki pulled the helicopter toward a group of police cars, including patty wagon, and her friends. Maneuvering the chopper expertly, Mitsuki eased Mikey and his glass canister down first and then Agent F into the waiting arms of the law.

"Special delivery!" Mitsuki gave a rowdy cheer as she landed and shut off the chopper.

Without hesitation she ran to get Mikey out of his glass container.

Agent F was plopped on the ground, his deflated parachute covering him. Seconds later, a crowd of police officers and five very angry looking members of the LilyMu cast were glaring at him. Gonard, Lily, Guano, Ozu and Yes Man had their arms folded at him, anime bodies inflated with rage.

"I say we crack him outta that mailbox suit," Guano grinned evilly, his plushy ears twisting with an evil thought.

"I'm with ya!" Lily cried, revealing that she had a can opener in her pocket.

"This is for Senior Puddin'!" Gonard cried wiping out a chain saw.

Ozu, Yes Man and all the police officers each had a can opener too, for some reason. Agent F's eyes teared up.

"Help," he peeped as everyone closed in on him.

Mitsuki finally popped off the bottom of the glass container Mikey was trapped in.

"Mikey! Mikey, are you okay?!" she asked frantically.

Grabbing his hands, Mitsuki popped the American out of the tube with a loud "pop". Both blue-haired actress and red-headed actor crashed to the ground. Mikey gave a loud, nauseated groan.

"Mikey!" Mitsuki bounced to her feet and was hovering over the American. "Are you hurt?! Speak to me!"

He felt like a yoyo, tea bag and paddle-ball all in one. Mikey turned over to his back and reality swirled like a sick kaleidoscope. In the same second that reality sharpened for the American, the Agency's self-destruct blew. A glow of brilliant reds, yellows and oranges shot through the air as Mikey looked into the eyes of his savor. It was like watching a scene from a spy movie.

The blue-haired actress that Mikey had only thought of as a boring friend looked as cool and as beautiful as the prettiest leading lady of the greatest spy movie. As ash of the decimated enemy HQ fell like a romantic snow and the amber glow of the flames of victory distorted the darkness of night, the beautiful and dangerous leading lady-spy would become soft and vulnerable toward the one whom she loved-

"What are you starring at?" Mitsuki gave Mikey a funny look. "You're starting to drool…"

Mikey then realized that his mouth was hanging open. Clamping his lips together, suddenly his mouth went dry as a bone. The night air lost its chill on his nearly naked body as he blushed like a fire-engine.

"Hi… Mitsuki!" was all that came to the American's mind.

The blue-haired bombshell blinked, but still her very confused expressed took nothing away from her beauty.

"O-… Okay," she smiled her signature smile and stretched out her hand to her friend. "Let's get you off of the ground."

The glow from the smoldering Agency HQ shielded the fact that Mikey was now blushing like a tomato. Hauled to his feet, with little effort on his part, Mikey was greeted by a beaming smile from Mitsuki.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

Whether it was the blazing radiance of the fire behind Mikey, an angelic, wonderful light shown on Mitsuki's face. The American failed to say anything as he gawked. Mitsuki, oblivious to the fact that she looked awesome and just scored Mikey's undivided, romantic attention, gave him another funny look.

"AGENT M!" she heard Agent F yell at her.

Mitsuki turned around to see her ex-boss/partner being shoved into a waiting patty wagon in handcuffs, several can openers stuck in his suit.

"HQ's gone!" he was fuming mad. "And the Agency's through! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT M! If you had just come back to us, NONE of this would have happened! You protected that meathead and betrayed your fellow agents! CONSIDER YOURSELF PUBLIC ENEMY NUMBER ONE!!"

With those last heated words, the patty wagon's doors were shut on Agent F and several other agents. The van siren screamed off into the night as Agent F was carted off to the Big House.

A look of guilt surfaced on Mitsuki's face as she watched the police vehicle drive off. It was like watching the last of her past being hauled off to prison. Even though it was a troublesome past, there were some good that came out of it. Mitsuki did have a lot of fun being a spy and it caused a little twinge of guilt in her to see the old HQ burning in the distance. Well, that would stop the incessant attempts on her friends' lives and finally, Mitsuki's past would be silenced forever.

"Woo!" Mitsuki suddenly felt Lily's arms around her. "That was awesome! You're just like all the spy movies I've seen rolled into a person!"

"You kicked so much butt 'Sooks!" Guano cheered hugging her leg.

"And you stopped that angry mailbox from taking over the world!" Gonard exclaimed, throwing his large arms around Mitsuki, Lily and Guano and picking all three clean off the ground. "Seriously, that was one bad tempered mailbox. Remind me to never look directly at those things ever again!"

"Aw!" Mitsuki beamed. "Thanks you guys! That means a lot!"

Then she saw Rambo Ozu, Killer Yes Man and Agent Yoshitta walk up to them.

"Good work Ozu," Mitsuki beamed at her boss. "You got the feds over here just in time."

"We've been trying to bring down that mailbox nutcase for years," the government officer, Yoshitta voiced. "He's been behind several mail-fraud schemes. It seems that he's been keeping the mail people occasionally throw into his costume. That weirdo is going away for a long, long, long, long time. And it's all thanks to the LilyMu cast and producer."

Everyone beamed bashfully.

"Wait a second…" Mikey spoke up, looking at Mitsuki. "You mean to tell me that the last day and a half, I have been mercilessly stalked by the mailbox dude in order to capture me and use me as leverage to get you back on their twisted Agency roster?"

Mitsuki's anime body inflated with embarrassment, even embarrassment sizzle marks appeared above her blue head.

"Yes," she answered. "That's the whole reason I was hanging out with you the last couple days."

To everyone's surprise the American's face fell.

"Oh," he mumbled. "So I'm not good enough to eat pizza pockets on the couch with in normal circumstances?!"

Mikey's sudden mood swing made Gonard and Ozu take a step away from him. Mitsuki's mouth fell open.

"It's not like that Mikey!" she was trying to defend herself and give the American an explanation. "I never wanted to hang out with you like that! I _had_ to keep close to you! Because-!"

That did absolutely nothing to help Mikey's hurt feelings.

"Oh yeah?! Well…!" he fumed. "You're an insensitive yet attractive spy-lady to whom I will never speak to again!"

With that the nearly naked American stomped off in the direction of LilyMu Towers. Mitsuki wasn't sure whether to break down into sad tears or happy tears because Mikey called her "attractive". But there was one thing that popped out of her mouth.

"C'mon Mikey!" she called after him. "Let me explain! Wait!"

Nothing. Not even a hesitation in his step. Mitsuki slapped her forehead. She "boofed" up big time.

Cue dancing sushi!...

After a night of non-stop action everyone crashed as soon as their heads hit the pillow. For Mitsuki the night dragged on.

Would Mikey ever talk to her again? What did he think about her? Could Mitsuki explain everything that went down? Could she save her friendship with the goofball American? And did Mikey _really_ think she was cute?? She had a lot of explaining to do to Mikey and the rest of her friends.

Mitsuki found herself at Mikey's apartment door, knuckles raised and inches from knocking on his door. No one had seen the rambunctious American since he stomped off into the night… in his underwear. Nightlife Tokyo wasn't the safest place for a nearly nude American. He could have been jumped and given the worst of power wedgies. Shaking the horrid thought from her head, Mitsuki knocked on his door.

There was a silence before lazy footfalls shuffling across carpet could be heard. Mitsuki held her breath as she watched the doorknob twist and the door open. Mikey was on the other side of the door, looking surprised to see her.

"H-hey Mikey," Mitsuki shyly waved.

The American looked tired and… a little blue. He narrowed his eyes at his lady-friend, not so much in anger but with a mad sulking pout.

"I-…," Mitsuki dropped her eyes to the floor and laced her fingers together. "I owe you an explanation Mikey Simon… Can I… come in?"

Mikey did little more than sigh and give an approving grunt. The blue-haired actress walked quietly and carefully inside. Hearing the door shut behind her, she turned and watched her American friend/crush/fellow actor/ co-worker shuffle back into his apartment. Without a word or locking eyes with Mitsuki, Mikey plopped on his couch and sunk in it. Guilt pricked her again as she watched Mikey mope. Walking to the couch she sat next to him. Reading the neutral expression on his face, Mitsuki began her apology.

"I was first contacted by Agent F Wednesday night, while I was cleaning up the LilyMu studio set," she started, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "He said he wanted me back. When I refused he threatened to kidnap you-"

"I know that part Mitsuki," Mikey cut her off taking his blue eyes off of the coffee table in front of him and placing his glance on Mitsuki. "You could have told me."

"I couldn't do that to you Mikey," she bit her lip, a blush of shame heating her face. "I didn't want my past interfering with your life. I know it did in a huge way, but I hadn't planned it like that-"

Mitsuki stopped herself and groaned. She stood from the couch and began pacing in front of him.

"I'm not doing a good job explaining myself," Mitsuki's hand was over her eyes.

She paused, pacing a little in front of Mikey, who was watching in silent confusion.

"I didn't plan _any_ of this," the actress told him point-blankly. "I had to prevent you from falling into Agent F's hands, but I also wanted to keep you innocent to the fact that you were being hunted down like a pork chop. It was with my best judgment that I did what I did, but that doesn't mean that I'm not sorry for what I've done. So for that I'm sorry."

Mikey sighed and popped his lips.

"So everything that happened to us, over the last two days," he began looking up at her with a straight face, "was just a way to protect me from that psycho mailbox dude? Everything was staged?"

Mitsuki gave a small nod.

"Yes," she answered. "And I'm really sorry for putting your life in danger-"

The American's eyebrows met in an angry expression.

"Mitsuki! This is about more than just my life!" he stood from the couch.

Cue random "boing" sound.

"I thought we were having fun together!" Mikey's head sunk between his shoulder and he tightened his fists. "But you were _just_ protecting me from a horrible and estranged death!"

Mitsuki was confused.

"Was that a bad thing?" she peeped, never seeing the American this upset.

"YES!... N-no… yes… N-!" he stammered then stomped his foot. "I feel used!"

Cue silence…

"I feel… used…," Mikey continued, "because you would never spend that much time with me unless my life's in danger or you're with our other friends!"

Mitsuki was taken aback. The American looked into her green eyes with big, sad blue ones.

"The last couple days with you have been a blast," he told her. "And I'm feeling bummed that you just hung out with me because you _had_ to… not because you wanted to."

Well, normally Mitsuki was too chicken shy to hang around alone with Mikey for the fact that she was head-over-heels in love with him. But since ninjas, agents and assorted poisonous darts were after the American, Mitsuki was forced to go over her comfort zone with him… And she was _shocked_ to find out that he liked her like that!

"Mikey… I had… no idea," she voiced putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

Mikey narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well, now you do," he told her angrily.

Mitsuki sighed, but then gave him a small grin.

"If it means anything to you Mikey," she stated. "I had a lot of fun with you too."

"Really?" the American instantly brightened. "You seriously did?"

Mitsuki nodded, head inflating with sincerity.

"Serious as a heart-attack," she answered. "I had tons of fun with you Mikey. I did some things with you I normally wouldn't, like sleeping in the same bed as you, dancing with you or tackling you, but that doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy myself."

She shrugged happily but then fell serious.

"I _am_ really sorry, Mikey," she clasped her hands together. "You are a good friend and the last person I wanted to see in a glass tube at the end of a helicopter."

Mikey then gave her a funny look.

"Why didn't Agent Cheesy Costume go after me anyway?" he asked innocently. "Why didn't he just take Lily or any of the other guys?"

A huge heat wave hit Mitsuki's face as a blush flower grew on her head.

"I-… uh… b-because… You are… uh… You see…- uh," she was choking, floundering, flailing!

Mikey folded his arms as he waited for the answer, which was for some reason hard for Mitsuki to tell him.

Mitsuki was so embarrassed she just wanted to disappear. She was secretly praying for a Kodiak grizzly bear to bust into the room and maul the couch, or some sort of distraction in that likeness. She couldn't tell Mikey that she was so in love with him that he occupied all of her thought.

"You're very special Mikey Simon," Mitsuki heard herself say. "To me."

Mikey gave her a funny look.

* * *

R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK AND ROLL! WOO!


	11. LilyMu Rhapsody

Ohayo Motherhopers! CJzilla here cranking out with the final chapter to "Unchained Rhapsody". Sad? Don't be. You'll see more of my work floating around the Kappa Mikey archive. Count on it. Now as I add the final nail to this fiction, allow me to tell you what you'll see. In this final chapter you'll find out what Mikey thinks of Mitsuki, how the rest of the LilyMu gang thinks of her and an ending. Enjoy!

As I level this city with one final blow, alls CJzilla has to roar is this: R&R! Love on me, hate on me... You know this all ready.

* * *

Mikey gave her a funny look.

"Special?" he questioned then he smiled. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Mitsuki looked up at him like he'd just jumped out an open window. _DID HE KNOW HER SECRET_?!

"Not too many boys can do this!" he added, magically pulling a quarter from his ear. "Ta da!"

Mitsuki sweat-dropped.

"Uh… sure," she returned. "But that's not what I meant."

"Oh, you mean my special box," Mikey pointed to a box on the floor.

Mitsuki shook her head.

"Then, my special socks?" he pulled his foot out of his shoe to show his favorite pair of motorcycle socks.

Still Mitsuki shook her head.

"Okay…," Mikey paused, deep in thought. "It must be my special mole!"

And he pulled off his sock and showed his ankle.

"Look! It looks just like a chipmunk!" he cheered.

Mitsuki sweat-dropped.

"No, though that is a very accurate likeness to a chipmunk," she stated peering at his birthmark. "I just mean to say that you're a very good friend and it would break my heart to see you get hurt."

"Yeah," Mikey sighed, looking at the ceiling. "If I became piranha chow, there'd go the show and your job, blah, blah, blah. I know, I know."

Mitsuki's head inflated with anger because nothing was sinking into his head.

"No Mikey!" she blasted, body inflating to the size of the room, a rarity for Mitsuki.

And just like that she had the American's undivided attention. She clapped her hands onto Mikey's face so that he was focused.

"_You are my friend_!" Mitsuki said slowly and loudly, giving the American's head a liberal shake. "I don't care what happens to the show or anything else! I was worried about _you _getting hurt!"

She released his head and glared at him.

"Is that clear enough for you, now?" Mitsuki questioned firmly, head swiveling with attitude, arms folded across her chest and her eyebrow twitched.

Mikey blinked at her, looking like someone just dropped a drop of liquid nitrogen down his shirt.

"You… were… concerned… about… _me_?" he questioned.

This was getting old. An anime blood-vessel of rage surfaced on Mitsuki's forehead as she shut her eyes in attempt to not smack her confession into him.

"Yes, Mikey Simon," she returned then her eyes softened. "Yes. I was _very_ concerned about you. I care a lot about you."

Mitsuki dropped her head, sure to hear the "Aw Mitsuki, I just wanna be friends" or the dreaded "FREAK SPY LADY WHO'S HITTING ON ME!!"

"Oh…" Mikey paused, her words sinking in.

THEN A FIERY BLUSH SMACKED HIS FACE IT NEARLY KNOCKED HIM OVER!! Ahem… sorry.

Mitsuki looked up from the floor and put her eyes on her friend/crush/fellow actor/co-worker. She was very surprised to see Mikey Simon blushing like he was sitting on a stove-top burner. His blush made Mitsuki blush and then the whole room felt like it was on fire! AAAAAA! IT BURNS!!

The American was having a dejavu from last night. Well, minus the smoldering ash from the burning enemy HQ… but it was nonetheless dynamic!

Before him, he was seeing the aggressive and dangerous spy that had risked her life to save his. It was more awesomer than a rocket-powered skateboard, a motorcycle made out of cheese doodles, an electric guitar solo, or a pie in the face! Mitsuki was no longer mild-mannered, boring and semi-good looking. She was a secret agent who was debonair, could bend an army of bad guys into pretzels, and save the world! Not to mention her good looks could stop a stampeding rhino cold. Mikey couldn't stop his mouth from free-falling to the floor.

"What?!" Mitsuki couldn't take it anymore. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?!"

Mikey blinked and suddenly became so nervous.

"L-l-like w-what? I'mnotstarringatyoubecauseIthinkyou'reawesome, nodefinatelynot!!" he nearly exploded.

"Mikey," Mitsuki withheld the need to jump behind the couch. "You're freaking out."

"WHY IS IT SO HOT IN HERE?!" he exclaimed to the heavens, falling to his knees.

Just then, saving them from a very awkward and embarrassing moment, the rest of the LilyMu cast busted into Mikey's apartment. Lily, Gonard, Guano, Ozu and Yes Man flooded into the small room.

"Hi Mitsuki!" Lily gave her best friend a huge hug. "Look! We all chipped in and bought you something!"

"Oh really?" Mitsuki questioned, thankful for the distraction. "What?"

Lily motioned for Guano, who was straining under a big white box that looked like it weighed a ton. Unable to carry the thing one step further, the purple costumed plush man succumbed to the weight. He fell with a painful yelp, the box squishing him. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Open it Mitsuki! Open it! Open it!" Gonard jumped up and down in excitement.

"OPEN IT WOMAN!!" Yes Man shouted joining Gonard in jumping.

Mitsuki dug into the white wrapping paper and wiped open the box the wrapped in the white wrapping paper. Her eyes got huge as she beheld it.

"Awwww!" she cooed. "It's a cake!"

Sure enough, it was a huge cake with white icing and a chocolate center! Everyone cheered, confetti falling from the air. Even Guano popped his hand out from under the cake box with a party flag with Mitsuki's face on it.  
"We wanted to show our appreciation for rescuing Mikey Simon from the clutches of a mailbox madman," Ozu said happily, placing his hands together. "And for snapping me out of that ridiculous anger management stranglehold."

Mitsuki beamed at her boss before reading the lettering inscribed on the cake.

"Uh… "Gorgon gorg mog moog streegle spaz"?" she read out loud.

Then Gonard started laughing.

"You just said "Ouch, that broccoli has a purse"!!" he was on his back, rolling around the floor.

"What does it say spaz??" Lily blasted at the big oaf who was still laughing his head off.

Whipping his tears away, Gonard hopped to his feet.

"It's "_Gorgin_ gorg mog moog streegle spaz" Mitsuki," he explained. "That's Gonardian for "MITSUKI'S A SPY!""

Mitsuki blushed.

"Aw, thanks," she beamed. "But, are you guys okay with this whole "Mitsuki's a spy" thing?"

Everyone swatted the air.

"You're still the same loveable blue-haired chick we've all come to know and love," Mikey put his arm around her shoulders.

Mitsuki nearly fainted as the two blushed at each other.

"Yeah, you just got the wicked fighting skills that could _hurt_ us," Lily shrugged. "But you're still the same."

"I think one thing that we have all learned from this adventure Mitsuki is this," Ozu walked up to the blue-haired actress and looped his arm around her other shoulder. "Our pasts are very, very boring compared to yours, though more to the point, you are now officially the coolest person we know."

"IT'S TRUE!" Yes Man cheered. "WE ARE LAME!!"

Mitsuki felt like a million bucks with her whole world in one room. She had her crush a.k.a. Mikey Simon, her best friend Lily, her fun-loving "almost-brother" Gonard, her plushy "almost-brother-but-mostly-like-a-pet" Guano, her boss-man Ozu, his Yes Man and cake.

"I get a corner!" Mitsuki cheered, lifting the cake off of Guano and putting it on the coffee table.

A slice and a paper plate later, the blue-haired spy-turned actress dug into her friends' sweet acceptance. She then realized that all that worrying was for nothing, and that what Agent F had told her was wrong. Her friends would care for her come heck or high water.

"Thanks you guys!" Mitsuki beamed. "You all are the best!"

Everyone, who could, inflated with happy. Mikey Simon grabbed a plate and held it out to Mitsuki. The actress gave her crush a wily look before taking what was left of her cake and shoving it into his face. Mikey licked the cake off of his mouth and grabbed a handful of more. Thus began a food fight that engulfed the apartment in sugary, friend-laced goodness.

Cue dancing sushi!...

"**LilyMu**!"

_The LilyMu Action Team's hover jet soared through the air, the roar of its engines echoing through the city of Tokyo. Weaving through the web of tall buildings the jet slowed as four costumed crime-fighters jumped out of the aircraft. Falling to the paved jungle below the superhero team raced down an empty street._

_"There's Gonard! Our scanners were right!" the blue-haired tough girl Mitsuki pointed. "He is trying to plunge Tokyo into another dimension!"_

_In the distance, there was a tall foreboding figure of a ray gun draining reality from the sky in the form of a black hole. And a laugh from the ray gun's owner, the evil villain Gonard._

_"Run, run, run as fast as you can Lily-Flops!" Gonard jeered. "Can you stop me and my evil plan?"_

_More maniacal laughter from the LilyMu Team's archenemy._

_"Faster team!" the LilyMu leader extraordinaire, the American "Kappa" Mikey Simon called out to his team. "We can't let Gonard destroy our dimension!"_

_"Guano Guano!" Guano the team's plushy one-line wonder replied._

_The rift in reality was growing bigger and bigger._

_"We'll never make it!" LilyMu sweetheart Lily cried out._

_"We have to! Reality depends on it!" Kappa Mikey returned and poured on more steam._

_The whole LilyMu team went into a full-on sprint, racing to save our dimension. Seconds later they were at Gonard's dimension sucking machine._

_"Stop where you are Gonard!" Kappa Mikey commanded. "This is not your dimension to trash!"_

_"At least not yet Kappa "Moron"!" evil Gonard laughed. "With my doom machine, I will create a dimension that is all my own!"_

_And he let out an evil laugh._

_"Mikey!" Lily cried, her eyes wide with terror. "Our dimension is collapsing! We need to stop him!"_

_"Guano Guano!" Guano agreed._

_"Don't worry team!" Kappa Mikey proclaimed courageously. "Gonard will not succeed!"_

_Kappa Mikey broke out his orb, cranked his arm back and threw the orb with all his might. The orb flew straight and true, hitting Gonard in the chest, making the villain fall off of his doom machine. Letting out a defeated cry, Gonard fell._

_"The LilyMu who spies together, stays together," Kappa Mikey posed with the rest of his team._

**Fade out**

**End**

It's been a scream boys and girls! And as CJzilla parts with this final chapter, alls I have to roar is this: R&R! LONG LIVE ROCK N' ROLL! WOO!

* * *


End file.
